La venganza de las Damas de Honor
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Bueno mi nombre es Alice Cullen, mi hermanito esta por casarse y aunque lo amo con todo mi corazón, ese idiota lastimo a mi amiga y nunca voy a perdonar tal cosa, así que Edward Cullen prepárate porque tienes a 4 mujeres enojadas en tu contra. "Si lastimas a una el resto de ellas te hará sufrir a ti"
1. La invitación

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Eran las 7 de la mañana y estaba tomando mi café esperando a que Rosalie se levantara, esa chica tenía un problema en las mañanas, decidí bajar en busca de nuestro correo mientras esperaba, de todas maneras yo estaba lista y arreglada, baje los 6 pisos que nos separaban del suelo y tome el correo, iba subiendo las escaleras, pasando las cartas, eran cuentas, recibos, algunas cartas para Rosalie sobre su trabajo y de pronto un bonito sobre llamo mi atención, lo jale y era de parte de Esme, leí las primeras líneas…

"Estamos felices de invitarle a la próxima boda de Edward Anthony Cullen…"

Ni siquiera termine de leer, pegue un grito de emoción y corrí por las escaleras, entre a nuestro apartamento y corrí a la habitación de Rosalie, y grite con emoción saltando en su cama, ella abrió sus ojos estaba segura que querría matarme pero esto la haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Alice Cullen, te matare si no te vas ahora mismo de mi habitación!-dijo molesta, yo sonreí en grande, como el gato de Alicia.

-No puedo.

-¡Alice!

-Es importante Ross, anda levántate…arriba.

-¡Ash! ¡¿Qué es tan importante, para qué me saques de la cama en la madrugada?!

-Mira…-dije emocionada tendiéndole la invitación, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la luz así que mientras se acostumbraba yo seguí con mi parloteo-¡Por fin Rosalie! ¡Por fin Bella y Edward se van a casar! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Debemos tomarnos vacaciones, obvio seremos sus damas así que debemos estar ahí en menos de una semana, no leí el día de la boda pero supongo que debe ser pronto…

-Alice ¿de qué hablas?

-Ross despierta, ¡la boda de Belli y Ed!

-¿Estás loca? Aquí no dice nada de una boda de Bella y Edward.

-Claro que sí mira.-tome la tarjeta entre mis manos y aclarándome la garganta empecé a leerla en voz alta.-"Estamos felices invitarle a la próxima boda de Edward Anthony Cullen e Irina Denali el próximo… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTO DEBE ESTAR MAL! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS EDWARD SE CASARÍA CON ESA ZORRA ENGREÍDA?! ¡LLAMARÉ A MI MADRE AHORA MISMO! ¡DEBE SER UN ERROR!-antes de que Rosalie pudiera levantarse yo ya tenía el teléfono sonando en espera de que mi madre me contestara pronto, cuando me mando a buzón casi me vuelvo loca, Rosalie salió amarrándose una bata y mientras yo empecé a amontonar un montón de cosas en una maleta.

-¿Alice qué estás haciendo?

-Yo debo ir a Forks…-la miré rápidamente-Me corrijo…¡Debemos ir a Forks!

-¿Debemos? Estás loca, no puedo irme así nada más…

-Rosalie, piensa si es que esto es en serio ¿Cómo crees que esté Bella? Dios si ese idiota la lastimo lo moleré a golpes.-dije llena de rabia en contra de mi hermano.

-Entiendo eso Alice, pero no puedo irme ahora mismo, y tú tampoco, están nuestros trabajos…

-Llamaré de camino al aeropuerto a mi trabajo para avisar.

-No estoy segura Alice, sabes cómo es Demetri con dejarme días libres…

-Rose es por Bella, sabes que ella es la persona más dulce de este mundo si nostras no vamos ahí a levantar su ánimo ella dejará que eso la tumbe y tenemos que saber ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Y sí es que Edward se lo merece, lo haremos sufrir como no tiene una idea.

-Bien, solo por Bella.

-Sí, ahora corre que debemos salir lo antes posible.

-Bien-terminamos de armar las maletas y salimos corriendo al aeropuerto, mi madre no contestaba y estaba volviéndome loca, solo sabía que debíamos llegar a Forks, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, Bella debía estar pasando un mal momento y aunque no sabía que había pasado sabía que era malo y yo debía estar ahí, debía saber que había pasado en menos de 3 meses que hizo que ellos se separan y Edward terminara comprometiéndose con otra, algo iba mal aquí y yo iba a descubrir que era lo que pasaba.


	2. Llegada a Forks

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Al llegar a Forks después de un largo vuelo de casi 6 horas, eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, nadie nos esperaba y Rosalie iba de un humor de perros por no haber podido dormir, pero ambas sabíamos que debíamos hacer, iba directo al equipaje llevaba el teléfono intentando que mi madre por fin me contestara pero al parecer había decidió ignorarme porque siempre me mandaba a la maldita contestadora, iba muy enojada, jale la estúpida maleta y choque con alguien.

-Oh Dios-dije irritada, si Bella estuviera aquí me diría que me disculpara pero ahora mismo mis modales se habían dado un respiro y no pensaban volver en un buen rato.-¿Quieres fijarte por dónde vas?-grite enojada, el hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules, me sonrió, vaya que linda sonrisa, olvídalo Alice tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Lo siento bella Dama.-dijo él educadamente, lo miré como si estuviera loco y suspire para darme la vuelta y seguir caminando, no tenía tiempo de ser cortes o de coquetear con ese guapo hombre, ahora tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para eso.

Llegue hasta donde estaba Rosalie y la apure a salir para tomar un taxi, lo bueno de que Forks fuera un lugar tan alejado y poco visitado era que encontrabas transporte pronto y que nunca había tráfico.

-Rosalie muévete debemos llegar a mi casa lo antes posible, debo matar a Edward-dije llena de enojo.

-Cálmate Alice, primero que nada, no sabemos qué paso, tal vez Edward ni siquiera tiene la culpa, y segundo a donde quieres que me mueva, solo debemos esperar para que un taxi aparezca.

-Ash, es obvio que Edward tiene la culpa, no importa si no sé nada, casi podría jurar que es su culpa y lo mataré a penas lo vea…¡Ahí viene un taxi!-grite y alce la mano llamando al taxista, rápidamente tomamos nuestro camino y llegamos a casa en unos minutos, pague y bajamos nuestras cosas en tiempo record estábamos en la puerta, toque y nadie contesto, volví a hacerlo y nada.-Dios si no me abren la maldita puerta los mataré a todos-dije molesta.

-Alice creo que no hay nadie.

-¿Dónde demonios están entonces?

-No lo sé, digo si no te habías dado cuenta vengo contigo desde Nueva York, no es como si supiera que pasa en este pueblo.

-Solo olvídalo…-empecé a buscar la llave que mi madre siempre guardaba en la orilla de la puerta, la encontré y entre a la que fue mi casa por años, para encontrar todo apagado y solitario.-¿Qué demonios?

Recorrí la casa completa hasta el cansancio, y no había nada, parecía que hacía semanas nadie venía aquí, empecé a preocuparme.

-Ok no hay nadie, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Rosalie alterada.

-No lo sé, mi madre no contesta, mi padre nunca trae el celular y si le llamo a Edward le gritaré miles de cosas que quiero decirle en la cara.

-Entonces…

-¿Señoritas que hacen aquí?-ambas pegamos un grito en el cielo, un hombre de casi dos metros de altura y grande como un oso, vestido de policía estaba en la puerta de entrada.

-Casi me da un infarto, idiota-grite, él se veía serio, ok había olvidado lo del traje de policía, siempre tuve problemas con las autoridades creo que de no ser porque el padre de mi mejor amiga era el jefe de policía de Forks, yo me la habría pasado ahí, creando moda para las presas.

-Lo siento, pero ver la casa de los Cullen abierta, cuando ellos están viviendo en la casa de la prometida de su hijo para preparar su boda, me sorprendió.

-¿En la casa de quien?

-Solo quiero saber ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

-Soy la hija de los Cullen, y quiero saber ¿dónde demonios están?

-Oh, bueno como estoy seguro de eso.

-Mira cariño crees en serio que nosotras vendríamos a un pueblo como Forks a robar, estás loco acaso.-dijo Rosalie desesperada.

-Bien, entonces si quieren puedo llevarlas a la casa de la familia Denali.

-Claro, eso sería de gran ayuda, gracias-dijo Rosalie un poco más tranquila, dejamos nuestras cosas en la casa y nos subimos a la patrulla, llegamos en poco tiempo a "la casa Denali" lo crean o no, en serio tenía ese nombre escrito en la parte delantera, esa casa era enorme, mi familia tenía dinero pero no lo malgastaban como la familia Denali, ellos tenían una hija llamada Irina, la "prometida" de mi hermano, ella es un niña mimada, su madre se caso con Eleazar cuando ella era un bebé, todos sabíamos que no era su padre pero ella se lucía diciendo que era descendiente del clan Denali, una de las más prestigiosas familias de Forks, cuando éramos niñas solíamos venir a su casa porque era como un castillo, las niñas sueñan con vivir en un castillo e ir ahí era lo más cercano, odiábamos a Irina pero si queríamos jugar ahí debimos hacernos las interesadas en ella y ser su amigas, a veces jugábamos a las escondidas, era más bien "escondámonos en un lugar en el que Irina no nos encuentre" era detrás del enorme jardín, bajo un cerezo, era un hermoso lugar, ahí las tres nos dábamos un respiro de Irina, pero luego la dulce y tierna Bella se sentía mal y todas volvíamos a la bendita casa, donde escuchábamos a Irina hablar de Irina e inventar historias de…Irina.

Ella nos hacía jugar a la boda, nosotras tres éramos siempre las damas y una simple silla era el novio, su "padre" murió unos años atrás, y su madre se ha pasado los años de caza fortunas, la mujer nunca ha trabajado en su vida, todos dicen que se acabo el dinero de la familia Denali en menos de un año, no me sorprendería.

Cuando nos fuimos a Nueva York mi hermano y Bella estaban locos de amor el uno por el otro, podías ver en sus rostros todo el amor que se sentían, hace apenas unos meses Bella nos contó lo felices que estaban, y ahora me salen con que él se casara con otra, eso no sonaba bien.

Llegamos a la enorme mansión Denali, donde pude ver el volvo de Edward y muchos autos más, entonces vi la vieja camioneta roja de Bella y entonces si creí que me desmayaría de coraje.

-¿Qué demonios?-dije y Rosalie miró hacia donde yo lo hacía. Ella se giro a verme tan sorprendida como ella. Luego miro al oficial.

-¿Tú sabes que hay aquí?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, la única hija de los Denali se casará en dos semanas.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, sé que la familia Cullen está viviendo aquí por unos días pero el resto no estoy seguro.

-¿Conoces a Edward?

-Claro él es el ex novio de la hija de mi jefe pero claro que nadie puede decir eso, es como una nueva regla en el pueblo.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, Irina "todos deben hacer lo que quiero" Denali, hizo como si la dulce Bella y Edward nunca hubieran estado juntos, me sorprende, creí que ellas eran amigas.

-Mataré a esa zorra.-dijo Rosalie enojada, Rose y yo éramos muy sobreprotectoras con Bella así que la maldita de Irina debía cuidarse.-Cuando encuentren su cadáver será bueno conocer al jefe de policía.

-Eres de armas tomar Barbie.-dijo el policía divertido.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Barbie.

-Okay, no vuelvas a llamarme así tú…como sea que te llames.

-Emmett, mucho gusto.

-Bueno Emmett no me vuelvas a llamar así, y me llamo Rosalie por cierto.

-Bien, Rosalie no volveré a llamarte así.-dijo divertido.

-Ustedes dos pueden coquetear en otro momento, ahora debemos saber que está pasando aquí.

-Alice.-dijo Rosalie enojada, pero yo me baje de la patrulla para dejarlos solos unos momentos, después de un rato Rose apareció a mi lado y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

-Entrar.

-Sí pero y luego.

-Luego mataré a Edward y haré sufrir a la zorra de Denali.

-Oh eso suena a todo un plan.

-Dios Rose no lo sé. ¿Qué te parece si entramos y luego de saber detalles armamos un plan?

-Bien, vamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno muchas me preguntaron los horarios, será los Viernes yo Sábados :)**_

_**Espero les guste y les agradezco su apoyo. Dejen sus Reviews :3**_

_**¿Cuántas quieren matar a Irina?**_

_**¿Y a Edward? **_


	3. Reencuentro

**Basada en la película**

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor" **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Emmett se fue en su patrulla y nosotras nos quedamos viendo la enorme puerta, hasta que después de largo rato ambas suspiramos y decidimos entrar, pero justo cuando íbamos a entrar, un hombre no muy alto, rubio y de ojos azules nos detuvo.

-¿Ustedes son?-pregunto, genial más oficiales.

-Soy la hermana del…novio-dije intentando controlar al monstruo que crecía dentro de mí.

-Nombre.

-Alice Cullen.

-¿Y usted señorita?-pregunto mirando a Rosalie, me quede bastante sorprendida de que no se detuviera a mirarla de más, generalmente siempre lo hacen.

-Rosalie Hale.

-¿Es parte de la familia?

-Es una gran amiga del novio.

-Bueno las anunciare y…

-No, esperé, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermano y si hace eso ya no podre hacerlo.-dije sacando mi lado dulce.

-Mmmm no lo sé…-dijo aquel hombre rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Alice?-escuche a lo lejos, me gire y vi a mi mejor amiga-¿Rose?-al verla ambas corrimos y las tres nos abrazamos.

-¡Bella!-gritamos emocionadas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa, había extrañado a mi mejor amiga.

-Bella no pueden entrar así y lo sabes-dijo el hombre que cuidaba la entrada, y entonces su mirada se dulcifico y se quedo mirándola de más, así que por eso no miro a Rosalie, le gusta Belli, daría todo lo que tengo para apostar a que Bella jamás se daría cuenta de ello.

-Por favor James, son familia del… novio-su rostro se tenso, la tristeza marco sus ojos y supe que era verdad lo que pensaba yo, ella estaba sufriendo con esto.-Seguro que él las quiere aquí.-él la miro inseguro, pero finalmente suspiro.

-Bien, pero me debes una Bella.-dijo sonriéndole, Bella sonrió educadamente.

-Claro, gracias James.-entramos a la casa e íbamos a medio camino aunque me moría por tomarla del brazo y preguntarle ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, pero nos detuvimos abruptamente cuando la rubia más odiosa de todo el mundo apareció en la habitación

-¡Oh por Dios! Pero si son Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Chicas las extrañe mucho-se acerco a nosotras y nos beso en las mejillas, vaya que era tonta si no notaba las miradas asesinas que recibía.-¡Que alegría que estén aquí para mi boda!-dijo emocionada, di unos pasos, iba a golpearla, pero sentí las manos de Rose sosteniéndome.

-Cálmate-dijo bajito y con la sonrisa peor fingida de todas. Detrás de Irina estaban un par de chicas rubias que parecían estar perdidas o algo así y una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Oh que tonta, ellas son Tanya, Kate y Victoria son mis primas y mis damas junto con Bella…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-el grito que pegamos Rosalie y yo se debió escuchar por todo Forks, tal vez incluso en Nueva York nos hayan escuchado. La mirada de Bella era hacia el suelo y la de Irina seguía con una sonrisa.

-Sé que ustedes querían ser mis Damas pero mis primas ya estaban aquí…

-¿Qué pasa querida?-ahí apareció la mujer que trajo al mundo a la zorra de Irina.

-Oh mira quien está aquí madre, Alice y Rosalie.-dijo presentándonos, como si esa mujer no nos hubiera visto correr por su casa durante años.

-Oh vaya que sorpresa. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-no sé si esa señora es tonta o solo se hace la tonta.

-Bueno es la "boda" de mi hermano, se supone que este aquí.-dije lo más sarcástica que pude, ella sonrió hipócrita.

-Claro-la miré llena de rabia, quería golpear a esa mujer y a su hija también y puede que hablar seriamente con Bella para preguntarle en ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Pero en ese momento apareció mi ahora odiado hermano en la habitación, se sorprendió al vernos pero su mirada se detuvo en una sola de las mujeres que estaban en la sala, Bella. Al ver esa mirada supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas, el amor no se acaba tan fácil, la mirada de Bella también se detuvo en los ojos de Edward, era algo tan intenso, que te sentías incomodo por interponerte entre ellos, entonces las manos de esa mujer que oficialmente podía ser declarada la más odiada de Forks, tomo a mi hermano y lo jalo hasta ella, besando sus labios, la mirada de Bella cayó al suelo y la tristeza se reflejo en todo su rostro.

-Me dan un segundo-dijo Bella bajito y salió de ahí corriendo, nosotras nos miramos a los ojos y supimos que debíamos ir tras ella, más tarde podía matar a esa bola de arpías ahora lo importante era Bella.

-¿Bella?-empezamos a buscarla, hasta que caímos en cuenta de que el único lugar al que ella iría sería al viejo cerezo.-¿Bella estas aquí?-pregunte bajito, la vi respirando agitadamente.-Bella cariño ¿estás bien?-pregunte acercándonos aun más.

-Solo denme un minuto.-nosotras nos acercamos y vimos como intentaba no llorar-En serio estoy bien…-dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa pero la conocía, no estaba bien.

-No lo estas…-dijo Rose mirándola a los ojos, y ahí Bella se rompió.

-No…-empezó a llorar y nosotras la abrazamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de está historia, espero les esté gustando y dejen sus Reviews.<strong>_

_**:)**_


	4. Preguntas incomodas

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Después de un rato abrazadas terminamos sentadas y Rose hablo para romper el silencio.

-Hace tres meses Edward era el hombre de tu vida y ahora… ¿Qué paso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? Tú eres mi mejor amiga y él mi hermano y nadie se digno en decirme algo…-dije indignada, odiaba ver a Bella destruida por ese par, pero en serio me molestaba que nadie hubiera podido decirme algo.

-Por eso mismo Alice, las conozco, en cuanto lo supieran se enfadarían y me gritarían.

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué demonios hizo esa engreída?-dije enojada, Rose también estaba molesta pero aun así me miro mal, Bella agacho la mirada, y Rose acaricio su cabello con dulzura.

-Te lo robo ¿no es así?

-No, ella es mi amiga…me pidió que fuera su Dama…

-Oh por Dios, esa maldita lo hace para llamar la atención…

-¡Alice!-me grito Rose mirándome enojada, solo bufe y ella se giro a mirar a Bella-¿Por qué dijiste que sí?

-Fui bien educada.-dijo y rompió en llanto otra vez.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Rose mirándola a los ojos, ella esbozo la más triste sonrisa que había visto en su rostro.

-Me pondré ese feo vestido dorado y caminaré al altar y le mostraré al mundo que ya olvide a Edward Cullen.-pero antes de llegar a la última frase empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Excelente plan-dije sarcástica. Entonces las rubias tontas aparecieron.

-Oh por Dios ¿Qué te paso Bella?-pregunto la rubia más alta.

-No es nada, se acaba de dar cuenta que contrato un plan telefónico que no incluye mensajes.

-Oh Bella debiste preguntarle a Tanya sobre eso, ella es muy buena con eso.

-Sí, pero Kate sabe donde venden los mejores helados.

-Déjenme adivinar una sabe lo que la otra no-dijo Rose alterada, ella había vivido con lo de las rubias tontas toda su vida y cada que conocía chicas que son así inmediatamente las odiaba.

-Sí.-dijo la rubia más pequeña que creo que es Tanya. Después de tranquilizar a Bella un poco decidimos volver a la casa, ella estaba más tranquila pero la tensión era más que obvia, se sentía en el aire. Edward no dejaba de mirar hacía donde estaba Bella y yo no dejaba de verlo con el odio marcado en mi rostro. Mis padres tenían una cara deprimida y cada que veían a Bella parecían realmente apenados.

-¿Hace cuanto se comprometieron?-pregunte sonriente, las estúpidas sonrieron, mis amigas y familiares casi querían golpearme, sabían cómo era enojada, no debían sorprenderse y más bien debían irse acostumbrando porque mi enojo iba para largo.

-Tres semanas.-dijo Irina con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-¿Tres semanas? Vaya eso es rapidez, teniendo en cuenta que hace solo tres meses Edward estaba con…Auch-grite cuando sentí una patada debajo de la mesa.

-Rose ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu carrera de "actriz"?

-Oh, muy bien.

-Está esperando la llamada para la nueva serie policiaca más importante de la televisión en Estados Unidos-dije para callarle la boca a la estúpida madre de Irina.

-Que bien.-dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Por qué todos se están quedando aquí?-parecía una guerra por ver quien hacía las preguntas más incomodas en esta habitación.

-Bueno, los padres del novio solo se quedaran un par de días, las que estarán aquí hasta el día de la boda son las Damas.-respondió Irina.

-Oh vaya.-dije sorprendida, para qué demonios quería a todas las Damas en su casa. Después de la peor cena de la historia finalmente todos nos levantamos, me acerque a mi madre y la salude pero eso sí le deje en claro que debíamos hablar, ella prometió que lo haríamos cuando volviera a la casa, nosotras nos fuimos a la casa de mis padres pero antes cuando íbamos de salida me tope con un hombre alto, que se me hizo muy conocido.

-Al parecer el destino quiere encontrarnos.-dijo él con una sonrisa educada que de inmediato reconocí, era el caballero de la aerolínea.

-Oh tú…mmmm….siento lo de antes.

-No se preocupe señorita está bien, creo que solo estaba un poco alterada.

-Sí, aun así lo siento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Alice…-antes de terminar él me hizo otra pregunta.

-¿La hermana de Edward?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte al darme cuenta de que estaba dentro de la mansión y que conocía a Edward.

-Soy Jasper, seré el padrino de Edward en la boda.-respondió sonriendo educadamente.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sí, nos conocimos en la Universidad…supongo que se casara con la dulce Isabella, aun no estoy seguro…-dijo inseguro de lo que decía.

-Pues lamento decirte que no será con ella.-dije enojada de nuevo, pero aun así no deje que él lo notara, suficiente lo había insultado en el aeropuerto, y al parecer nos veríamos bastante por aquí así que no quería que me viera como una loca histérica, aunque francamente mis nervios estaban muy alterados y junto a mi carácter explosivo lograr que él no me viera de esa forma sería todo un reto.

-Oh pero se veían tan… ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto confundido, todo el mundo se hacía esa pregunta, creo que medio Forks ya se sentía invitado a la boda de Edward y Bella, nos pego muy duro a todos que no fuera a suceder.

-Una zorra se interpuso.-dije fastidiada, solo quería llegar a casa y tomar una buena botella de vino para procesar todo esto.

-Vaya.-dijo sorprendido.

-Lo sé.-respondí un tanto desanimada.

-Alice vámonos.-grito Rosalie desde la puerta.

-Lo siento me tengo que ir.-dije con una sonrisa esperanzada ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-Claro, espero volver a verte.-sonreí y me sonroje ante aquella sonrisa educada.

-Por supuesto.-accedí y él se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse mirándome desde lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro que termino de cautivarme, por un momento pude relajarme, al mirarlo, pero ahora que estaba fuera de aquella casa del horror, solo quería gritar de frustración, vi a Rosalie y supe que ella estaba igual que yo. Fuimos a la casa de sus padres y vaya sorpresa que nos encontramos, al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo capítulo de está historia :3<strong>

**Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews**

**Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado ha esta historia :)**


	5. Plan Damas de Honor

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Rosalie y ellos estaban por salir de viaje al parecer.

-¿Cómo que se van? ¿A dónde van?-pregunto Rosalie mientras los veía terminar sus maletas, yo comía una galletas que su madre me había dado, amaba las galletas de la Señora Hale.

-Bueno no sabíamos que venías nena, y hicimos planes para un pequeño viaje en barco para nuestro aniversario.-respondió su madre.

-Oh. Y ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?

-Dos semanas.-respondió su padre mientras su madre iba al segundo piso.

-Se perderán la boda del año-dije sarcástica, mientras me llevaba otra galleta a la boca.

-¿La de Irina?-pregunto el señor Hale.

-Sí, no puedo creer que Edward le hiciera eso a Bella-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado.

-Es una "Operación de negocios"-dijo su padre, ambas nos giramos a verlo.

-¿Operación de negocios?-pregunto Rose.

-No debo hablar de ello.

-Papá, ¿escuchaste algo en el banco?

-Mmmm bueno hace tres meses Carmen puso en venta "La mansión Denali"

-¿Qué? Pero si esa casa ha pertenecido a la familia Denali por décadas.-dije sorprendida, todos sabíamos que esa casa era el legado de la familia y ahora esa mujer la ponía en venta.

-No tiene dinero para mantener la Mansión. Se acabo el dinero de su último marido y tiene problemas para encontrar al siguiente-dijo Rose armando la idea con todo lo que su padre nos había dicho.

-El oficio de Caza fortunas es para Señoritas-dije pensativa.

-Y tu familia tiene el dinero suficiente para que ellas siguieran con su estilo de vida-dijo su padre llamando nuestra atención de nuevo.-Unos días después de que se dio a conocer el compromiso, la mansión dejo de estar en venta.

-¿Quiere decir que esta con Edward por el dinero de mi familia?

-Podría ser en realidad no estoy seguro.

-Pero ¿Edward sabe de esto?

-No lo creo.-eso me dejo un poco atontada, si estaban estafando a Edward se suponía que yo se lo dijera, pero solo había algo que no encajaba ¿Cómo termino con ella? Esa mujer tenía un As bajo la manga. Después de eso regresamos a mi casa para descansar y cambiarnos de ropa, así que nos pusimos los pijamas y nos pusimos a ver una película.

-No entiendo cómo pudieron terminar, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.-dijo Rose comiendo palomitas, yo tenía una copa de vino tinto, estaba cansada y solo quería relajarme un rato.

-Y ahora Edward se casara con Irina y Bella tendrá el corazón roto para siempre-dije triste, ok, el alcohol tal vez no fue lo mejor.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Es simple Rose, su madre ya no está para conquistar hombres ricos y casarse con ellos, ahora Irina debe seguir con el oficio familiar.

-Final feliz-dijo Rose apagando la televisión cuando se acabo la película "Como perder a un hombre en 10 días"-Odio las películas de amor, todas te hacen creer que algún día conocerás a un chico que te moverá al mundo completo y luego se enamorara de ti, puras mentiras.-dijo mientras bajábamos la escalera en busca de más vino.

-Amas las películas de amor-dije mientras abría otra botella, ella hizo una mueca.

-Bien las amo, pero solo porque te hacen ver un mundo bello e imaginario.-dijo tendiéndome su copa-Pero sabes una cosa, prefiero las películas de acción, ya sabes peleas, explosiones, así es la vida, difícil.

-Sí, y luego al final aparece Bruce Willis o Vin Diesel para salvar el día justo 15 minutos antes del final.

-Exacto, los buenos se ponen el uniforme de los enemigos y los vencen, eso necesita el amor, un equipo completo.-dijo divertida.

-¡Exacto!-dije emocionada.

-¿Qué?

-Eso necesitamos para Bella y Edward.

-Okay, no más vino para ti.

-Solo piénsalo Rose, somos un equipo, eso necesita el amor tú lo has dicho.

-Ok ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

-Lo que haría Bruce, entrar al complejo y hacerlo explotar-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? ¿Nos disfrazaremos de las líneas enemigas?-dijo riéndose.

-Sí.-dije muy seria.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Solo digo que usemos el uniforme del enemigo "Damas de Honor".

-Irina ya tiene Damas de Honor, Alice.

-Entonces digamos que dos de ellas sufren un pequeño accidente, Rose si alguien merece una lección de humildad es Irina, Bella tenía un chico que amaba con su vida y ella se lo quito ¿Dejaras que se salga con la suya?

-¿Piensas que podemos derrotar a Irina e impedir ese casamiento?

-Podemos hacer lo que sea, somos 2 mujeres sofisticadas de Nueva York, o como diría la madre de Irina "Ustedes son demasiado analíticas"-dije con un fingido acento, ella rió.

-¡Tienes razón, Irina Denali será derrotada!-dijo chocando nuestras copas.

-Las chicas analíticas han vuelto.

-En el nombre del amor.

-Y por Bella.

-Y para derrotar a Irina.-así que ahora sí que Irina debía cuidarse porque sus futuras Damas también seríamos su peor enemigo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el policía?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Él se veía muy interesado.

-Él es muy dulce y me cae bien, pero no pasará nada.

-Él te gusta.

-No.

-Claro que sí Rosalie.

-Bueno tal vez, pero eso no importa porque después de que pase la estúpida boda volveré a Nueva York…

-Eso no quita que te puedas divertir unos días con ese tipo, es guapo.

-Sabes que no soy así, no me gusta "divertirme" por unos días con alguien, me gustan las relaciones. Por cierto ¿Con quién te quedaste cuando íbamos de salida de la Mansión del horror?

-Oh es un chico que dice ser el padrino de Edward, se llama Jasper.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro, es un bombón rubio, de ojos azules, alto, fuerte, y un caballero.

-Vaya ¿Él sabía de la boda con esa zorra?

-No. Él creía que la boda sería con Bella.

-Creo que todos creían eso.

-Sí, vaya sorpresa.

-Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero haber resuelto algunas dudas y aquí está la primera pista de la "Boda".<strong>

**Espero les guste y les agradezco sus Reviews y el apoyo. **

**:3 **


	6. Deshacernos de las Damas sobrantes

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Al siguiente día pusimos el plan "Damas de Honor" en marcha, primero deshacerse de las dos Damas sobrantes. Así que llamamos a las dos Rubias tontas.

-Osea que nos desharemos de las rubias sin cerebro-dijo Rose mientras íbamos en la camioneta rumbo a una heladería en el centro.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué ellas? Y no la pelirroja.

-Estás loca, las pelirrojas son de cuidado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en todas las películas que he visto, la pelirroja siempre es la mala.

-Vaya y yo que creía que las rubias eran las que hacían la vida pesada a las pobres castañas.

-Y lo hacen, pero mientras las pelirrojas son hipócritas y luego atacan por la espalda, las rubias son las que aman llamar la atención.

-¡Hey!

-Bueno las rubias sin neuronas.

-Bien, y que haremos para deshacernos de las rubias

-Bueno no son muy listas así que será fácil, hay que ponerlas en contra de Carmen sin que ellas lo sepan.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo veras.-llegamos a la dichosa heladería y nos encontramos con las rubias sin cerebro, ellas sonrieron, tal vez no fueran de la misma calaña que la zorra de su prima pero bueno estaban en mi camino así que al diablo con ellas, llegamos a la barra pedimos nuestros helados y fuimos a sentarnos.

-Les dije que Kate sabía donde vendían el mejor helado.-dijo la rubia numero uno llamada Tanya con una sonrisa mientras nos sentábamos en las mesas de afuera del lugar.

-Sí, tenías razón, son los mejores.-concordó Rosalie, vaya que nos servía que fuera actriz.

-Ahora porque no nos cuentan ¿Cómo les va con Irina y Carmen?-pregunte con fingida inocencia.

-Oh muy bien-dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

-Oh vamos chicas, pueden contarnos lo que sea.

-Mmmm bueno…Carmen nos está volviendo locas, nos trata como si fuéramos estúpidas.-casi me rió en su cara pero era algo de control mental, y sonreí educadamente.

-Oh debe ser por la boda, falta muy poco. Pero ustedes pueden ayudarla.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ella siempre nos quiso como si fuéramos sus hijas así que creo que podríamos darles unos consejos.

-No lo sé Alice, Carmen no comparte esto con casi nadie.-dijo Rose con la voz más fingida del planeta.

-Por favor díganos-dijo la rubia más pequeña. Yo miré a Rose como si le hiciera una pregunta silenciosa ella asintió.

-Bueno la han visto tomar de más últimamente.-pregunte, ellas asintieron.-Pues solo deben…Contar sus copas.

-¿Contar sus copas?

-Sí, las cuentan y luego cuando pida la siguiente gritan el número de copas que lleva frente a todos.

-No creo que eso le guste.

-Créanos, la conocemos de toda la vida, se los agradecerá en la mañana.

-¿Seguras?

-Claro.-después de que nos despedimos salimos del lugar y para nuestra mala suerte se estaban llevando la camioneta de los padres de Rose.

-No, esperé ¿Por qué se la llevan?-pregunto ella asustada.

-Por ese cartel-dijo el hombre, miramos y sí ahí había un letrero de no estacionarse.

-Oh pero es que no entiende solo estamos de visita cuando nos fuimos del pueblo eso no estaba y…- entonces en oficial de la otra noche apareció.

-Hola Jake.

-Hola Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás chicas se estacionaron en un lugar prohibido.

-Podemos hablar-le dijo Em, hablaron unos minutos y luego el chico moreno y enorme volvió.

-Lo siento, al parecer hay una ley por los que vienen de visita.-dijo sonriendo, era atractivo en realidad, pero bueno no tanto como el chico rubio de la otra noche. El oficial se acerco a nosotras y me di cuenta que hacía mal tercio así que me fui de ahí para darles su espacio.

-Yo mmmm creo que deje algo por algún lado. Así que voy a buscarlo.

_**Rose Pov**_

Era un hombre muy atractivo, sus grandes músculos y su gran estatura sin duda eran mi tipo y esos ojos azules como la cereza del pastel, me gustaba este chico pero había un problema, yo volvería a Nueva York en dos semanas, allá tenía mis sueños y todo eso, no podía dejarlo por una aventura.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo, sentí mis piernas doblarse, vaya sonrisa.

-Hola…gracias por eso-dije señalando el auto.

-No es nada, Jake es un viejo amigo.

-Ya veo…

-Oye mmmm pensé que podríamos…

-No lo digas, en dos semanas me iré a Nueva York y no podemos salir…

-Hey tranquila nadie te está pidiendo nada…

-Claro.

-Fue bueno verte de nuevo…Barbie.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así, las Barbie son huecas y rubias tontas, yo no lo soy.

-Yo no dije que fueras una rubia tonta, las Barbie no tienen que ser huecas, y vaya que sé que tú no lo eres. Ahora me voy por el trabajo pero esto no se queda aquí muñeca.

-Eres un… Oso.

-¿Oso?

-Sí, todo felpudo y grande, eso eres.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy felpudo?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y de doble sentido.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-Así te gusto Barbie.

-No me gustas Oso.

-Lo que digas.

-No me gustas.

-Claro-él se alejo y entro a su patrulla entonces Alice volvió.

-Vaya forma de conquistar a un chico.

-No quiero conquistarlo.

-Claro, anda vamos pronto debemos ir a la casa de los locos para reclamar nuestros uniformes.

-Bueno vamos entonces a casa para prepararnos.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Carmen cuando la tonta de Irina nos nombre Damas.

-Estás loca Alice.

-Y aun así me adoras.

-Comienzo a preguntarme porque la gente cuando la insulto asumen que las amo o me gustan.

-Tal vez es la forma en que lo dices…

_**Narrador Pov**_

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Denali se daba una entrevista para una reconocida Revista de sociales, donde aparecerían las fotos de la boda, todas las Damas tenían ensayados sus parlamentos, pero las Rubias que habían estado atentas al consejo de sus ahora amigas Rose y Al, llevaban toda la entrevista contando fielmente las copas de la madre de Irina.

-Sírveme un poco más de Jerez.

-10-grito la Kate con una gran sonrisa, todas la miraron sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-10 lleva 10 copas.

-De hecho lleva 11 la vi tomando una en la cocina antes de la entrevista.-la madre de Irina se quedo con la boca abierta ante la insolencia de las niñas, y antes de que el reloj diera el medio día las chicas iban en camino a Alaska de nuevo.

-Creo que esas chicas nos tendieron una trampa Kate-dijo Tanya montada en el taxi camino a su casa.

-Eso creo Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Niñ s aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que los capítulos no son muy largos pero es por como es la historia digamos que ahí acaba cierta parte y luego inicia con otro segmento, así es el seguimiento, pero pronto viene un Pov Bella y un Pov Edward que ese si salió de mi propia autoria porque quería algo de drama en esa pareja y dije ¿Por qué no? así que se viene eso pero tal vez si son sensibles necesiten pañuelitos :3<strong>

**Espero les gustara y dejen su Reviews**


	7. Plan Darle celos a Edward

**Basada en la película**

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

La segunda parte del plan era ir a la mansión de horror y hacernos pasar por las chicas más dulces de este mundo, caídas del cielo para suplir a las Damas Rubias… así que ese día muy temprano nos levantamos para ir a darle una visita sorpresa a nuestra "querida" Irina.

-Hola chicas-dijo con esa horrible voz que tenía, en serio sí tenía que pasar toda mi vida teniendo que faltar a eventos familiares porque ella estaba ahí no sería responsable de mis actos a futuro.

-Hola Irina-dijo Rose con una sonrisa tipo las rubias tontas, yo solo me limite a sonreír.

-¿Cómo va todo con la boda?-pregunte curiosa, ella sonrió pero luego hizo un puchero idiota.

-Oh dos de mis Damas se tuvieron que ir por problemas familiares…

-Oh Irina eso es una lástima, nosotras encantadas te ayudaríamos con eso pero no sé que podríamos hacer-dije Rose con gestos que hacían parecer que en serio sentía lástima por Irina.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!-grito emocionada y empezó a aplaudir-¡PUEDEN SER MIS DAMAS!-grito emocionada, Rose y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, fase dos completa.

-Irina eso sería un honor.

-Nos encantaría, sería como cumplir el sueño de nuestra niñez.-no sé tal vez si no triunfo en la moda pueda ser actriz.

-Esto será fantástico-dijo con una sonrisa-Seguro mi madre estará emocionada, Dios las cuatro juntas de nuevo.

-Oh sí será genial-en ese momento la madre de Irina paso detrás de ella, ella le sonrió y se acerco para contarle la "buena nueva" pero claro que a Carmen eso no le pareció en lo más mínimo.

-Madre-dijo ella retándola con la mirada, Carmen la miro por un segundo y luego bufo.

-Creo que será grandioso-dijo con una forzada sonrisa, nosotras sonreímos y ella miro por última vez a Irina antes de irse por donde vino. Así terminamos hospedadas en el hospital de la locura, mis padres habían vuelto a la casa hacía un par de días pero nosotras debíamos estar aquí hasta el día de la boda. Edward en cuanto se entero de que seríamos las nuevas Damas intento hablar conmigo, me conocía sabía que algo me traía entre manos pero la verdad que estaba tan enojada con él que no le conté ni pio de lo que tenía planeado.

La habitación en la que nos tocaba vivir por las próximas dos semanas era una llamada "Querubines" supusimos que sería solo un nombre pero al entrar nos dimos cuenta de que no, esa habitación era "El cuarto de los Querubines"

-¿Por qué hay tantos querubines?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen "Nunca tienes suficientes querubines"-dije con una sonrisa estúpida, ella se rió.

-Bien señorita analítica ahora que hacemos, ¿Qué sigue en el plan maestro de Alice Cullen?

-No lo sé, debemos separar a la "Feliz pareja"

-¿Cómo?

-Puedes acostarte con Edward.

-Claro porque ayudare bastante a Bella acostándome con el amor de su vida…

-Entonces puedes acostarte con Irina.

-¿Por qué todos tus planes implican que me acueste con alguien? ¿Acaso así me vez?

-Un poco sí-dije divertida, ella me lanzo una almohada, después de reírnos un rato nos encontramos con un folleto rosa y dorado con la foto de Irina al frente-Horario de las Damas de Honor.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí-dije mientras hojeaba el folleto-Mira nada más mañana tenemos que estar listas temprano para la entrevista de la revista, tal vez deba pensar en unas buenas historias-dije pensativa.

-Oh tal vez yo también.

-Yo iniciaría con la de la silla.

-Aun no puedo creer lo de la silla.

-¿Crees que se tome mal si comento que nos escondíamos de ella?-pregunte divertida.

-Tal vez, entonces serás la próxima que tendrá que volver a su casa por "Problemas familiares"

-También hay Karaoke a las 8, podría dedicarle un par de canciones.

-Ya sé que podemos hacer para la siguiente parte del plan-dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, que tal si le damos celos a Edward.

-¿Celos?

-Sí ya sabes, Bella siempre lo ha amado y no creo que se acostumbre a verla con alguien más, que mejor forma de mostrarle que ella lo está olvidando que ponerla a cantar con el atractivo chico de seguridad.

-Mmmm Rosalie Hale algo te ha quedado de años de vivir conmigo.-dije divertida.

-Gracias.

-Ahora la cosa es encontrar una canción lo suficientemente picante y romántica para poner a Edward celoso y también hay que conseguir que Irina lo invite.

-Y decirle a Bella lo del plan.

-Mmmm aquí dice que está en la habitación Imperial.

-Genial salir a escondidas como en los viejos tiempos.

-Evitando que la bruja mayor nos encuentre.

-Anda vamos.

-Corre-recorrimos la casa hasta dar con la habitación de Belli, la encontramos y tocamos emocionadas.

-Chicas-dijo ella sonriendo.-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Somos las nuevas Damas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, estamos aquí para recuperar a Edward.

-Oh son tan dulces…

-La hora de dormir ya paso señoritas.

-Oh solo queríamos saludar a Bella-dijo Rosalie a Carmen que parecía un fantasma, tal vez si era bruja.

-Pueden hacerlo mañana en el desayuno, por cierto Rosalie a partir de mañana estarás a dieta.

-¿Dieta?

-Sí, debemos hacer que bajes esos pechos, son muy escandalosos.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta, Rose casi se le va encima para golpearla. Volvimos a la habitación después de despedirnos de Bella y nos acostamos casi sin hablar nada más.

-Juro que si despierto a media noche y veo estos "querubines" y me asustan los lanzaré por la ventana.-dijo Rosalie antes de dormirse y ambas nos reímos bastante.

Al día siguiente desperté con mucha energía, Rose seguía dormida así que decidí iniciar el plan "Darle celos a Edward" yo solita, así que tome un rápido baño y me puse un pants para salir a ver al atractivo rubio de la puerta pero entonces cuando iba saliendo choque con el pecho de Jasper, él sonrió de lado.

-Esto se está haciendo costumbre-dijo divertido, sonreí y hasta me sonroje.

-Eso creo. –dije apenada-¿Tú también tienes que quedarte en la mansión de los Locos Adams?-pregunte alejándome un poco de él, su cercanía me ponía la piel de gallina, él sonrió de lado y me miro detrás de esas largas pestañas, robándome el aliento.

-Bueno algo así, digamos que Edward no quiere estar aquí solo y tengo que apoyarlo para que no…espera ¿Por qué te cuento esto?

-Soy su hermana no hay mucho que no sepa de él.

-Sí pero creo que eso solo lo sabemos él y yo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunte curiosa y mirando aquellos ojos con intensidad, él sonrió.

-Ni con mirarme con esos preciosos y enormes ojos podrás sacarme la verdad nena.-yo iba a decir algo y solo pude sonrojarme aun más.

-¿Intestas seducirme?

-¿Está funcionando?-nos miramos intensamente un momento, el pasillo se cargo de electricidad y mi cuerpo vibro completo, nunca me había sentido así.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Tal vez-contesto con esa sonrisa de lado, lo miré y sonreí.

-Bueno pues…tal vez.-dije y me gire para irme, sabía que me estaba mirando y una sonrisa satisfecha iba en mi rostro, camine por el pasillo y logre salir de esa casa para ir hasta la puerta donde el hombre de seguridad estaba parado.-Hola-dije sonriendo, él se giro a mirarme y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Mmmm estoy trabajando.

-Oh no tienes que moverte es algo rápido.

-Supongo que sí-él me miraba como si estuviera loca, supongo que no era normal que alguien que vivía en la casa le hablara de tú o algo así.

-Sé que te gusto Bella así que…

-¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿De qué habla?

-Oh por Dios no intentes negarlo-él se sonrojo pero no dijo nada más-Bien, sé que te gusta y para como es Bella seguro ya le tienes hasta cariño.

-Bueno es una chica muy dulce.

-Lo es sí, precisamente por eso quiero hablar contigo.-él me miro esperando una explicación-Sabes que Bella está locamente enamorada de Edward…

-Sí se nota a kilómetros de distancia-dijo bufando.

-No es momento para celos.-le reprendí él rodo los ojos y asintió-Bueno pues si quieres a Bella quieres su felicidad ¿no?

-Claro.

-Pues necesito que me ayudes a que ella y Edward se reconcilien.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Bien ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

-Pues hoy en la noche habrá un Karaoke para las Damas, Padrinos y los novios. Y ahora tú también estarás ahí.

-¿Acaso estás loca? Si voy ahí será como ganarme mi carta de despido.

-No seas paranoico.

-Suena a que no conoce a la Señorita Denali.

-Claro que la conozco, por eso mismo es que vengo por ti, seguro que ella en toda su vida jamás ha venido a darte mínimo los buenos días.

-No.

-Pues entonces sin ese uniforme y con ropa más linda y un peinado diferente ni cuenta se dará de que eres tú.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Pues si no yo intervendré por ti si es necesario. Escucha solo haremos esto por Bella-él suspiro y asintió.

-Bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Cantaras con Bella.

-¿Cantar?

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de canción?

-Una muy romántica.

-Ok, ¿Cómo ayudará eso a Bella con Edward?

-Celos mi querido amigo.

-Oh ya entiendo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué canción será?

-Bueno primero serás tú solo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, debes llamar la atención y luego escogerás de entre el público a Bella.

-¿Okay?

-Sí, y entonces cantaran "Don't you want me".

-¿Qué debo cantar yo?

-No sé, eso puedes decidirlo tú?

-Bien, pero aun no estoy seguro.

-Confía en mí, será una gran ayuda para Bella.

-Solo lo haré por ella.

-Bien. Debo irme si la "adorable" señora Denali me encuentra aquí nos iremos los dos-dije divertida, él sonrió y asintió, regrese a la casa y me tope con Jasper en la sala del patio.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo escapar un momento de la locura de ahí dentro.

-Oh ¿quieres compañía?

-Claro.-me senté frente a él y nos quedamos callados un momento-¿Qué hacías con el hombre de seguridad?

-Sé llama James, y ¿Por qué el interés?

-Solo quiero platicar-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Debería?

-Tal vez-respondí de nuevo, él sonrió de lado y me miro intensamente.

-Me gusta Señorita más de lo que se podría imaginar.-mordí mi labio y sonreí.

-Alguna idea me doy.-dije y sonreí, él sonrió y entonces salió la rubia gritona pronta a casarse.

-Alice, Jasper, que bueno que se conocen porque serán pareja en el cortejo. Por cierto, la cita de la revista para Damas de Honor se cambió para mañana hoy veremos los vestidos.

-Qué lindo-dije sarcástica, él chico a mi lado se rió bajito y la otra estúpida sonrió como si fuera en serio.

-Lo sé, estoy emocionada.-ella se fue y me gire a mirar al chico a mi lado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si ella no entendía el sarcasmo o simplemente lo ignora.

-Me he hecho esa pregunta por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno este capítulo es más largo porque me lo han pedido mucho, es practicamente dos capítulos en uno :) así que espero les guste, también es uno de los que les comente que es más mi idea así que si lo buscan en la pelí pues no va a estar pero espero les guste, quise darle un poquito más de drama a la historia :3 y dejen sus Reviews :)<strong>_


	8. Adiós amor

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alice Pov<span>_**

Después de que Rosalie se levanto, Irina nos llevo a la sala para la medida de los vestidos, donde su madre también estaba, y Bella y la pelirroja.

-Está chica está muy plana-dijo la diseñadora de los vestidos más feos de Damas que había visto, ¿en serio quería jugar conmigo?

-¡Hey! ¿¡Ha visto a estas chicas en acción!?-dije molesta, ella rodo los ojos, estúpida diseñadora de cuarta.

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Rosalie entrando con su vestido en las manos, ahí ni en mil años entraría el pecho de Rose.

-Mmmm sí pudiera mover un poco de el pecho de esa chica a Doña plana ambos vestido serían perfectos.

-No te preocupes, Rosalie llevará un dieta y ejercicio, esperemos baje un par de kilos y así baje su pecho también.

-No entiendo porque debemos cambiar nosotras y no los vestidos.

-Querida es una boda, cuando sea la tuya podrás mostrar tu vulgar pecho pero aquí no, acaso no recuerdas lo que paso en la secundaría Rosie-Boobies.-ella se quedo de piedra, esa había sido una mala época, si bien Rosalie siempre ha sido hermosa y curvilínea, en la secundaría fue la primera en desarrollarse y mientras los chicos se la pasaban babeando detrás de ella, las chicas la odiaban y le crearon aquel horrible apodo, ella intento cubrir su pecho pero era casi imposible, al pasar el tiempo supero eso pero ahora fue un duro golpe, ella se giro y salió de la habitación sin decir más, Bella y yo nos miramos preocupadas y después de que a ambas nos quitaran el vestido y nos dejaran poner nuestra ropa fuimos en busca de ella pero antes de que Bella se pudiera ir conmigo la zorra de Denali la llamo de vuelta, me miro pidiendo una disculpa y volvió a la habitación, salí de ahí y fui directo a la cocina donde la encontré con un bote de helado de vainilla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.-dijo con sequedad.

-Sabes que solo lo dijo para herirte.

-Lo sé, y ahora más que nunca creo que debemos hacerlas pagar. Así que vamos debemos ir por Bella y arreglarla para que se vea hermosa y sexy.

-Oh sí, ya hable con James, ayudará.

-Perfecto.

-Fase tres del plan "Darle celos a Edward"

-¿Qué pasa si fracasa?

-Bueno, si no conseguimos separarlos con esto, mínimo nos daremos cuenta si aun se aman.

-Algo es algo.

-Sí, anda vamos debemos poner a Bella despampanante.

-Vamos.

Secuestramos a Bella durante un rato y recordé aquellos viejos días de "Barbie Bella", excepto que ahora ella no se quejaba cada 5 minutos.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-dijo divertida mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

-Pues hoy saldremos a lo del karaoke y debemos vernos muy sexys.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo de chicas.

-Ah claro y como solo tengo 20 años siendo una, casi no tengo experiencia.

-Mira nada más si la Bella que se esconde tras una capa de amabilidad sigue ahí.-dije sonriente, ella se sonrojo y las tres rompimos en risas.

-¿Rose porque no invitas al guapo oficial de la otra noche?

-¿Oficial?

-Oh no te contamos, es un chico muy grande llamado Emmett.

-¿Emmett? Sales con Emmett.

-No, él es lindo y bastante atractivo y ni se diga de divertido pero no salimos.

-Te gusta-dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Es lo mismo que yo dije.

-Que me guste no quiere decir nada.

-Sí te gusta ¿Por qué no salen?

-Porque yo vivo en Nueva York y él aquí.

-No veo el problema.

-Yo tampoco, pero sé que en esa loca cabeza de Rose hay una explicación para ella misma.

-Bueno, pero aunque no lo invites estará ahí.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, pues él es parte del cortejo.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-Sí.

Después de que todas nos arreglamos salimos en busca del resto, Jasper estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa y me recibió con esa mirada que amaba, ¿amaba? Ok me estoy volviendo loca. También estaban Edward e Irina junto a Victoria, esa chica siempre parecía estar de mal genio a menos que Irina le preguntara algo, entonces ella era todo, risitas y tonterías. Salimos rumbo al bar donde sería el karaoke, ahí estaba Emmett que apenas vio a Rose la siguió como su sombra, y ella no se quejo en ningún momento más bien parecía feliz con él, todos nos sentamos en mesas de las altas, yo platicaba animadamente con Jazz y Edward y Bella se mandaban miraditas, pero en cuanto Irina lo noto tomo a Edward del rostro y lo giro para que la mirara entonces Bella bajo el rostro pero en ese instante la luz se apago y un rubio de ojos azules apareció en el escenario.

Una sonrisa macabra se instalo en mi rostro y pude ver a lo lejos a Rosalie sonreír de la misma forma, cuando inicio la canción supe que habíamos elegido bien al chico, "Use somebody" de "Kings of Leon" los intensos ojos azules se encontraron con lo de Bella y ahí la perdimos.

_**Bella Pov**_

Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, y esos ojos jamás podría olvidarlos, era James. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y esa mirada intensa e hipnótica me atrapo de inmediato, era como si no pudiera volver a ver otra cosa, y esa voz ronca y llamativa me altero el cuerpo entero, sentía que esa canción era solo para mí y mi corazón bombeaba rápidamente, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, jamás nadie aparte de Edward me había dedicado una canción, y me sorprendía que James recordara que mi grupo favorito era Kings of Leon, una sonrisa se implanto en mi rostro, estaba perdida.

**_I've been roaming around_**

**_Always looking down at all I see_**

**_Painted faces, build the places I cant reach_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_**

**_Countless lovers under cover of the street_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Someone like you_**

**_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_**

**_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_**

**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**_Someone like me_**

**_Someone like me_**

**_Someone like me, somebody_**

**_Someone like you, somebody_**

**_Someone like you, somebody_**

**_Someone like you, somebody_**

**_I've been roaming around,_**

**_Always looking down at all I see_**

Nuestros ojos jamás dejaron de estar conectados y esa sonrisa en su rostro jamás se borro, y por primera vez en semanas no me importo Edward, no me importo Irina, en ese preciso momento lo único que me importo fue la libertad que sentía, como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, jamás me creía amante de los roqueros pero de alguna forma él me encanto, su sonrisa, su coqueteo, su voz, todo él me tenía hechizada y cuando termino y se acerco a la mesa para tomar mi mano sentí una carga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo.

-Canta conmigo-dijo con esa voz ronca y varonil que tenía, me sonroje y por un momento pensé en negarme pero las chicas empezaron a gritar que lo hiciera y simplemente me levante y le tome la palabra. Subimos al escenario y una canción inicio "Don't you want me" sonreí amaba esa canción, él inicio y camino a mi alrededor con esa mirada de cazador, sonreí y alce la ceja como retándole, él sonrió y tomo mi brazo jalándome y pegándome a su cuerpo con fuerza, yo sonreí y mire sus ojos intensamente, la canción me pareció pasar volando y cuando termino las fuerzas de mis piernas se había ido al diablo, tal vez no debía tomar esa piña colada, nunca fui buena con el alcohol pero ver al hombre que amo de la mano de su prometida merecía medidas desesperadas.

_**Edward Pov**_

Verla con ese imbécil encendió los celos por todo mi cuerpo, ese idiota tocando lo que era mío, quería arrancarle la cara y partirle los huesos, ver a Bella con él me convertía en un cavernícola celoso, y no iba a permitir que ese idiota se la llevara, apenas termino la canción el tomo su mano y la jalo para llevarla a la barra pero antes de que lo hiciera tome la mano de Bella entre las mías y la jale hasta mí, ella se giro y esos ojos que tanto amaba se encontraron con los míos, ella tenía esa misma mirada que siempre me dedicaba pero ahora estaba escondida tras una máscara de tristeza que odiaba, quería quitar ese ceño fruncido y tomar su rostro en mis manos para besarla frente a ese idiota, quería tomarla e irnos lejos sin que nadie volviera a separarnos, cada día era más difícil, verla lejos, distante, intentando no cruzar miradas conmigo, me rompía el corazón cada momento lejos, la jale hasta que estuvimos en el escenario ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me quito la mirada, y eso causo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, una canción que nos encajaba como anillo al dedo, inicio y no me importo si la mujer con quien se suponía debía casarme estaba mirándonos, iba a disfrutar a mi Bella lo más que pudiera…

**_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.._**

**_for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore.._**

**_Ad i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time_**

**_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,_**

**_Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now ,_**

**_And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now_**

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before,_**

**_and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_**

**_For me it happens all the time_**

**_It's a quarter after one and i'm a little drunk and i need you now,_**

**_Said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and i need you now,_**

**_And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,_**

**_Woh ooo woh_**

**_Yes i would rather hurt then feel nothing at all,_**

**_it's a quarter after one, im alone and i need you now,_**

**_and i said i wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and i need you now_**

**_And i don't know how i can do without, i just need you now,_**

**_I just need you now..._**

**_Oh baby i need you now..._**

Nuestros ojos jamás de dejaron de mirarse, nuestras manos luchaban por no separarse y parecía que nuestros corazones se gritaban aquella letra, cada noche era más difícil no levantarme e ir hasta su habitación, la sentía tan cerca y tan lejos, extrañaba su forma de jugar con mi cabello cuando nos besábamos, extrañaba despertar con su cuerpo pegado al mío, extrañaba decirle "mi amor" a cada minuto, decirle "Te amo" dos palabras que parecían no expresar lo mucho que sentía por ella y que ahora me maldecía por no haber pronunciado más veces, había cometido el error más grande de mi vida y ahora lo pagaríamos los dos estando separados por el resto de nuestros días, viéndonos pasar por la calle pero no poder ni saludarnos para evitar el dolor de no estar juntos, cuando la canción termino mi corazón gritaba "Bésala" pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella salió corriendo, quise seguirla y tomarla en mis brazos, prometerle que arreglaría esto, pero no podía mentirle, así que solo agache la cabeza y deje que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, en un susurro dije algo que me dolió más que nada en este mundo.

-Adiós mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana, siguiendo con la idea del drama :3 jajaa espero les guste, y dejen sus RR, sé que ya es muy tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca ;)<strong>


	9. Oficial y caballero

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Después de que Bella y Edward cantaran en el escenario, cosa que me tomo completamente por sorpresa, me di cuenta de que entre ellos aun estaba el amor que se juraban tan solo estaba escondido entre miles de secretos y trampas de las Denali, vimos Bella salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tanto Rose como yo fuimos detrás de ella, pero por más que corríamos y gritábamos su nombre ella no se detenía, cuando llego a un viejo parque que había estado ahí desde que éramos unas niñas se detuvo y se dejo caer bajo un gran árbol, corrimos y la alcanzamos por fin abrazándola no creí que esta noche fuera a terminar así.

-Tranquila Bella...-dije intentando calmarla, ahora me sentía tan culpable, ella ya sufría demasiado para que ahora sufra por esto también.

-Es que duele. Duele mucho-dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Bella no entiendo que paso, ustedes se aman es más que obvio, ¿Por qué no están juntos?

-No podemos.

-Claro que sí, él te ama, tal vez ahora mismo sea un idiota pero te ama Bella, y sé que tú lo amas también.

-Es que ustedes no entienden.

-Nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarlos, porque sabemos que deben estar juntos y nosotras haremos que pase.-dije firme.

-¿En serio? ¿Se quedaron por nosotros?

-Claro Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y él mi hermano, haría cualquier cosa por ustedes y Rosalie también los quiere mucho, por eso estamos aquí.

-Les agradezco tanto esto.-nos abrazo otra vez y nosotras sonreímos.

-Ahora levántate y ha brillas Bella, vas a recuperar a tu hombre.

-Eso sería lindo en serio, pero no puedo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no quieres pelear por él? Acaso la zorra te tiene amenazada porque sí es así le voy a partir la cara…

-No es eso, es…

-¿Qué es?-gritamos las dos desesperadas.

-¡Está embarazada!-dijo Bella sorprendiéndonos a Rose y a mí, todas nos quedamos calladas, ¿Ahora qué podemos hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Va tener un bebé de Edward.-dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Edward te engaño con ella?

-No precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Tuvimos una pelea y le grite que no lo quería volver a ver y que lo quería lejos, pero no era verdad.

-Y ella no tardo ni dos segundos en saltarle encima.

-No sé qué paso entre ellos en realidad, pero él está haciendo lo correcto, darle una familia a ese bebé.

-No puedo creerlo-nos dejamos caer en el pasto con los rostros pálidos y completamente abrumadas.

-Prométanme que no harán nada para destruir está boda.-nos miramos y miramos a Bella, ahora ya no estaba tan segura, pero sí Bella no quería esto simplemente no podíamos hacer nada.

-Lo prometemos.- ¿Esto era todo? ¿Edward se casaría con Irina?

Al día siguiente el cortejo completo teníamos ensayo, así que estábamos todos excepto el novio y el padrino que al parecer era el policía que traía loquita a Rose, por lo que la organizadora estaba bastante enojada y Carmen ni se diga.

-Sabes Irina, tal vez tu madre no supo mantener sus matrimonios pero si sabía cómo hacer para que sus prometidos estuvieran a tiempo.-dijo la mujer bastante molesta, me reí bajito y Rose también, Bella nos miro y rodó los ojos pero sonrió igual. La menos interesada en todo esto era la pelirroja, según Bella ella era la amiga de facultad de Irina y por eso la había elegido, pero esa chica si no estaba adulando a Irina simplemente estaba callada.

En ese momento llegaron los dos padrinos faltantes y Edward "el novio", nos saludo a todas excepto a Bella que lo ignoro levantándose y alejándose de él cuando intento besar su mejilla, él simplemente suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Bien ahora acomódense por estaturas-dijo la organizadora, entonces el policía se acerco a Rose.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondió ella sonriente.

-Así qué ¿serás Dama?

-Sí, fue algo de último momento.

-Genial.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos hoy en la noche?

-No puedo, no podemos salir de aquí.

-Ya veo…

-¡Hey! Podrás seducir a la jovencita el día de la boda cuando todos estén ebrios en la fiesta ahora muévanse.-Rosalie se sonrojo y Emmett sonrió.

-Lo siento, solo quería conocer a la mujer con la que caminare al altar.-dijo mirando a Rosalie, ella abrió la boca sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-Vamos-les dije rompiendo su burbuja.

Llegue a mi lugar y me toco nada menos que con el rubio guapo de ojos azules.

-Hola señorita.

-Hola señor.-dije divertida.

-Se ve hermosa el día de hoy.

-Oh esto, lo tome rápido.-dije sonriente, él sonrió ante mi respuesta y me paso el brazo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Sabes que me gustas sé que te gusto, porque no salimos.

-No lo sé, si la bruja rubia me deja libre un momento tal vez lo piense.

-¡Señorita que formas son esas de estar con un hombre!-grito la organizadora, Jasper y yo nos separamos asustados, me sentí como una adolescente atrapada por sus padres y Rosalie empezó a reírse junto con Emmett.

Después del dichoso ensayo, seguía la estúpida entrevista, donde todas las Damas seriamos entrevistadas una por una sobre la boda del año según la revista, claro que lo era, mi familia tenía dinero y la de Irina estaba en bancarrota en secreto así que creían que era como si dos adinerados jóvenes estuvieran por casarse, lo que no me explicaba era como nadie se daba cuenta que a Edward está boda le importaba tanto como le podía importar un mosquito en la ventana. Llegamos a la mesa del almuerzo y mientras los chicos se fueron nosotras nos sentamos a comer fruta y algunas otras cosas mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, así que todas escuchábamos lo que la Dama anterior decía así no decíamos el mismo dialogo, a cierto olvide ese tema, todas teníamos algo así cómo parlamentos, parecía una obra y la protagonista era la bruja malvada. Bella era la que seguía y nosotras simplemente la mirábamos, después de la horrible revelación de ayer no podíamos procesar la idea de que ella estuviera aquí de pie, digo por lo menos yo estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas, que el hombre a quien amo me sea infiel con la mujer que creó una de mis mejores amigas sería la cosa más triste y horrible que podría pasarme y ella sigue de pie. Pero entonces le hacen una pregunta que toca su punto sensible.

-¿Qué siente cuando los ve juntos?-ella palidece e intenta sonreír pero parece que se quedo atascada, empieza a respirar más rápido y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, se levanta con la cara llena de miedo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme-dice y sale corriendo, llamo la atención de Rose y ambas salimos corriendo detrás de ella, terminamos en la habitación de Bella, ella llora desconsolada en la cama mientras nosotras llegamos, yo respiro cansada.

-Bella nena, si esto se va a volver algo cotidiano deberías decírmelo para ponerme en forma-dije con respiraciones alteradas, Bella levanto la mirada y me vio casi desfalleciendo de cansancio y se empezó a reír hasta que Rosalie la siguió y terminamos todas riendo como locas.

-Lo siento Al-dijo Bells, todas estábamos acostadas en la cama mirando el techo.

-Está bien…hace cuánto no estábamos así. Solo las tres en un tranquilo momento.

-No lo sé, bastante tiempo.

-Desde que se fueron a N.Y.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Rosalie sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

-¿Qué?

-Pues sí, digo si es que esta estúpida y patética boda se realiza y tú te quedas aquí a ver como ella vive al lado del hombre que amas solo te vas a lastimar, porque no mejor te vas con nosotras.

-No lo sé, no soy una chica de ciudad.

-Nosotras no lo éramos y míranos ahora.

-No sé.-nos quedamos en silencio y de pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

-Isabella ya es hora de dormir.-dijo Carmen, Bella rodó los ojos molesta pero solo asintió, odiaba sus modales, yo estaba a punto de golpearla por la forma en que nos trataba y Bella solo sonríe y asiente. Después de despedirnos de Bella logramos evitar a Carmen y llegar a la cocina.

-¡Dios necesito vino!

-Estoy empezando a creer que tienes problemas con el alcohol-dijo Rosalie sonriente.

-Bueno a situaciones desesperadas…

-Recuerdas que antes veníamos aquí por bocadillos para las noches de cine.-dijo ella sonriendo mientras buscaba en el refrigerador alguna botella, sonrió sacándola.

-Sí, pastel y limonada rosa.

-Y siempre la misma película…

-"Oficial y caballero"-dijimos las dos riéndonos las dos.

-Irina no nos dejo ver otra película en dos años.-entonces me quede pensado.

-¡Cierto! ¡Oh Dios! No. Está. Embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Okay, "Oficial y caballero" Lisa fingió estar embarazada para que David se casara con ella. Irina es Lisa. Dios es tan obvio.

-Se hizo estudios en el hospital de tu padre Alice, ¿Quién la ayudaría ahí?

-No, no creo en eso. Creo que Irina miente

-Necesitas pruebas para eso.

-Oh conseguiré pruebas señorita escéptica-sonrió-Mañana temprano iremos al hospital. Así que ha dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí el capítulo con nuevas pistas sobre la "Boda" ¿Qué les parece? <strong>

**Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews :) **


	10. Una triste despedida

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Pov<strong>_

Al día siguiente muy temprano salimos rumbo al hospital pero cuando estábamos por cruzar la puerta nos topamos con el guardia.

-Hola James-le salude desde el auto, él me miro levantando una ceja.

-¿A dónde van? Saben que las Damas no pueden salir.

-Necesitamos salir urgentemente.

-¿Por qué?-me quede pensando que haría que me dejara salir.

-Necesito tampones-dije y él abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Ah, bien pero no se tarden-dijo simplemente y nos dejo salir, llegamos al hospital rápidamente y entramos al área donde sabía que tenían los papeles de los pacientes, ahí se encontraba la encargada de los papeles y enfermera Ángela, ella era una chica muy agradable la conocí cuando estaba en la secundaría, ella es mayor por unos años pero vino aquí a hacer sus prácticas y yo la conocí cuando venía a ver a mi padre.

-Hola Angie-dije sonriente.

-Hola Alice-dijo con una gran sonrisa, ella se levanto y vino a abrazarme y luego vio a Rose que iba como perdida en su mundo desde aquella noche en el karaoke se la pasaba así, ese oficial la traía en las nubes.-Rose-dijo feliz y también la abrazo.

-Hola Ángela, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Rose con una gran sonrisa, todos querían a Ángela en este pueblo era de las pocas enfermeras con la paciencia para soportar a la gente loca de este lugar.

-Bien, me he casado-dijo mostrando un gran anillo en su dedo-Se llama Erick y es el hombre de mi vida.

-Oh que lindo-dije feliz por ella-¿Es de aquí?

-No, él es de Los Angeles, tiene una gran empres allá pero tiene muchos pequeños negocios aquí y nos conocimos en uno de sus viajes aquí, fue amor a primera vista.

-Que cursi. Pero no entiendo si él trabaja en L.A que haces aquí entonces.

-Oh yo no quería dejar este lugar y él entendió y decidimos quedarnos aquí, así maneja sus negocios desde aquí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno pues estamos en Nueva York pero vinimos para la boda de mi hermano.

-Oh cierto, siempre creí que él se casaría con Bella.

-Todos pensamos eso Angie.-suspiramos y me di cuenta de ahí estaba nuestra entrada para ver el expediente de la zorra.-Pero tú puedes ayudarnos en algo que tiene que ver con esa boda.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabemos lo de Irina.

-Oh eso.

-Sí, pero no creemos que sea verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que cuando se trata de Irina no se puede confiar en nada de lo que diga.

-Cierto-dijo haciendo una mueca-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

-Déjame ver el expediente de Irina.-dije mirándola fijamente, ella abrió la boca y me miro sorprendida.

-No puedo hacer eso Alice, sabes que está contra las reglas.

-Por favor-dije haciendo cara de gato y ella suspiro.

-Bien pero rápido ¿ok? Si tu padre nos ve es capaz de correrme.

-Sabes que no-dije mientras entraba al lugar y empezaba a buscar entre los papeles.-Rose ayúdame-entre las dos revisamos todo y por fin lo encontramos.-Bien ahora veremos si esta zorra miente.

Leí el papel de derecha a izquierda y mientras ellas me miraban impacientes.

-¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-grite enojada, las dos dieron casi un brinco y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho suspiraron, todas queríamos creer que era mentira, queríamos encontrar lo que fuera para que Edward y Bella no tuvieran que pasar por eso, pero ahora simplemente no encontraba nada, estaba volviéndome loca. Pero a pesar de lo que le prometí a Bella sabía que no podía quedarme así sin más, yo iba a detener esa boda a como dé lugar.

Edward Pov

Esto era cada día más difícil tener que aparentar una maldita felicidad al lado de aquella mujer me estaba matando, pero era aun peor verla a lo lejos y no poder acercarme, quería a mi Bella de vuelta, quería recordar aquella noche, quería regresar el tiempo y redimir mis errores pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Flash Back

Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es que después de la gran pelea con Bella termine en un bar con Emmett, recuerdo que casi después de la media noche él dijo que debíamos irnos pero yo aun no quería irme, sabía que mañana mismo iría a pedirle perdón de rodillas y que le entregaría el mundo en bandeja de plata si eso quería pero ahora simplemente estaba abatido y quería liberarme un poco, sabía que la había cagado y que ya había bebido demasiado pero aun así me quede, él se fue porque dijo que mañana debía trabajar y no se veía bien un oficial con resaca.

Me dieron las dos de la mañana y decidí que era suficiente me gire y recuerdo vagamente haber visto a Irina acercarse y decir que podía llevarme a mi apartamento, me negué pero después de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Desperté confundido, era mi habitación sí pero había algo raro, me gire y al ver el cabello rubio de Irina regado por la almohada casi me dio un infarto ¡NO! No podía haber hecho eso. Me di cuenta que ambos estábamos desnudos y casi me dieron ganas de llorar, ahora sí que la había cagado. Me levante y me puse rápidamente la ropa ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso no pude volver a mirar a Bella a la cara, ni siquiera fui a buscarla como había pensado hacer, me hundí en mi miseria y más aun cuando Irina me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo entre en pánico, no pensaba en deshacerme del bebé pero apenas le dije que no me casaría con ella, me amenazo, ella dijo que si no lo hacía se desharía del bebé, dijo que jamás sería una madre soltera y así termine metido en esto, en una estúpida prueba de pasteles tomándonos fotos para la revista de novias, enojado como el diablo y pensando en que se sentiría prepara una verdadera boda al lado de mi amada Bella.

-¿Qué te parece el pastel amor?-dijo Irina preguntándome por el quinto pastel, todos sabían exactamente igual y realmente me importaba un bledo a que supiera el pastel.

-Sabe bien-dije cansado, ella hizo una broma y todos se rieron yo solo bufe-Podemos hablar-dije bajito, ella asintió fuimos hasta la siguiente habitación y por fin deje de aparentar.-Me voy.

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Sabes perfectamente que me importa muy poco el estúpido pastel de esta maldita boda y mucho menos me importa pintar la pareja perfecta en una revista cuando ambos sabemos que esto lo hago por el bebé solamente por él. Creo que tú empiezas a tragarte tus propias mentiras Irina, entiende esto, si quieres que siga con esto más te vale mantenerme fuera de todas tus tonterías porque si pierdo el control diré toda la verdad en tu preciosa entrevista y no creo que quieras eso.-ella me miro molesta y finalmente salió de ahí, se fue de vuelta a la dichosa prueba de pasteles y yo salía para irme de la casa cuando estaba por salir me tope con esos preciosos y profundos ojos chocolate.

Nos miramos por un segundo y luego ella aparto la vista para irse pero alcance a tomar su mano.

-Tanto me odias que no puedes verme a la cara-pregunte con el dolor plasmado en mi rostro, ella me miro a los ojos fijamente.

-No te odio-dijo finalmente, suspire, cuanto daría por enredar mis manos en su cabello y besarla por última vez, abrazarla y sentir como su frágil cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella no merecía que la lastimara más.

-Deberías hacerlo.

-No puedo odiar a la persona que he amado toda mi vida-dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Siento todo esto Bella. Nunca quise lastimarte y mucho menos de esta manera. Yo no puedo creer que no habrá otro beso, no abra más mañanas a tu lado, no me levantaré para ver tu cabello regado por la almohada…-me acerque a ella, nuestros cuerpos eran como imanes que se atraían mutuamente. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-Aun te amo-dijo bajito y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo Bella-dije sinceramente, ella levanto su mirada y no pude detenerme, la bese, ambos necesitábamos aquel beso, sabíamos que era una despedida, una dolorosa despedida pero la necesitábamos.-Siempre te voy a amar Bella.

-Y yo a ti Edward.

Bella Pov

Sus ojos me gritaban que era verdad, él me amaba, aun sabiendo que era una maldita despedida mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y feliz, saber que aunque no era mío completamente, la parte más importante y lo que más amaba de él seguía siendo mío y seguiría siéndolo para siempre, su corazón, eso me hacía sentir completa y llena de felicidad, sentir sus labios de nuevo y seguir sintiendo la misma entrega que antes me hizo saber que aun separados nuestro amor seguía intacto, muchas veces llegue a pensar que tal vez había perdido su corazón y que Irina lo tenía ahora pero ese beso me saco las dudas de la cabeza, ahora por las circunstancias no podíamos estar juntos, quizá más adelante… pero nuestro amor siempre estaría ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haya gustado, fue un final de capítulo tristecursi pero ya vamos por la mitad de la novela espero les guste lo que se viene :3 y dejen sus Reviews.**


	11. ¡No está embarazada!

**Basada en la película**

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bella Pov<strong>_

Sus ojos me gritaban que era verdad, él me amaba, aun sabiendo que era una maldita despedida mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y feliz, saber que aunque no era mío completamente, la parte más importante y lo que más amaba de él seguía siendo mío y seguiría siéndolo para siempre, su corazón, eso me hacía sentir completa y llena de felicidad, sentir sus labios de nuevo y seguir sintiendo la misma entrega que antes me hizo saber que aun separados nuestro amor seguía intacto, muchas veces llegue a pensar que tal vez había perdido su corazón y que Irina lo tenía ahora pero ese beso me saco las dudas de la cabeza, ahora por las circunstancias no podíamos estar juntos, quizá más adelante… pero nuestro amor siempre estaría ahí.

Después de despedirnos y cada uno seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto y me encerré ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Más tarde las chicas fueron a buscarme para la dichosa despedida de soltera de Irina, donde estaríamos las Damas y unas cuantas chicas que soportaban a Irina, pero para mi sorpresa Rose no estaría en la fiesta, ella se escaparía para verse con Emmett, sabía que ella estaba loca por él, podía ver sus ojos brillar cada que lo nombraba, y Alice y yo debíamos cubrirla, así que en cuanto Rosalie se fue nosotras tuvimos que actuar a las emocionadas Damas de Honor, al igual que Victoria que la verdad era un tanto extraña, parecía un robot maquinado por Irina y daba miedo, las invitadas llegaron y aprovechamos eso para que Rose saliera corriendo.

-¡Diviértete!

-¡No hagas nada que no haría yo!-grito Alice, y Rose sonrió divertida.

Regresamos a la despedida y todas ya estaban en sus pijamas ya que la fiesta sería una Pijamada, ni siquiera yo haría una estúpida pijamada para mi despedida de soltera y eso que según Alice era una santurrona, aunque bueno en los últimos años al lado de Edward aquello de la dulce y virginal Isabella había quedado bien atrás, descubrimos muchas cosas juntos, fuimos nuestra primera vez y en mi caso él era el único hombre que había visto de esa forma, pero eso Alice no necesitaba saberlo, en fin, nos pusimos las pijamas y nos sentamos con el resto que platicaban sobre tonterías y le daban regalos a Irina para la Luna de Miel, cosas que solo pensar en mi Edward y ella me ponían de mal humor, de pronto una guerra de almohadas exploto y a Victoria se le ocurrió darle un almohadazo en la cara a Alice, gran error, Alice se lo tomo más en serio de lo que debería, y le metió una golpiza con la almohada a la pobre pelirroja que todas dejamos de movernos y nos quedamos viendo como la dejaba en el suelo.

La pelirroja se levanto indignada y se fue a su habitación, Alice acomodo su cabello y se levanto como si nada con una sonrisa triunfante. Todas las chicas se fueron después de eso y a decir verdad se lo agradecía internamente a Alice, no quería seguir jugando a la señorita educación por más tiempo.

-¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Rose?-le pregunte por lo bajo mientras veíamos el techo recostadas en la cama.

-Supongo que bien, ya es la una de la mañana y aun no llega.

-Te equivocas Cullen.-escuchamos la voz de Rose y nos levantamos.

-Rose ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunte emocionada, Emmett era un chico genial y tenía una personalidad que a mi parecer quedaba perfecta con Rose.

-Bien-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Rose?-la incito Alice.

-Ok, muy bien. Emmett es un gran chico y sin duda me dio una de las mejores citas de mi vida pero nada pasara, volveré a Nueva York la siguiente semana y él se quedara aquí.

Todas nos quedamos cayadas, yo creía en el amor a distancia, pero Rose era Rose, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, para romper el hielo y porque ya no aguantaba más quedarme lo que pasamos Edward y yo más temprano, hable.

-Edward me dijo que me amaba.-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ambas me miraron sorprendidas y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Esta tarde, nos encontramos en la puerta y hablamos y me dijo que me amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.-dije soñadora, Alice sonrió con ternura y Rose se dejo caer en la cama.

-Y ahora él se casara con esa zorra.-dijo Rose con un bufido, yo deje de respirar, no quería pensar en eso ahora y eso simplemente fue demasiado y salí corriendo de ahí para ir a mi habitación.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

-Genial Rosalie, por cierto hay unos niños afuera porque no les cuentas que Santa no existe.-dijo Alice con un bufido cuando Bella salió corriendo llorando a su habitación.

-No era mi intención hacerla llorar, es solo que es tan frustrante esta situación… verlos separados aun sabiendo lo que sienten…

-Lo sé… es triste.-nos quedamos calladas y luego se giro a mirarme-¿Qué paso entre tú y Emmett?

-Bueno…

**Flash Back**

-¿Estás emocionada por la boda?-pregunto con su habitual sonrisa, coqueta y adorable.

-Oh sí, más que nada-dije sarcástica él se rió fuerte.-La verdad es la boda más horrible de la historia, casarse por un hijo es simplemente estúpido.

-¡¿Está embarazada?!-pregunto casi gritando abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿No lo sabías?!-pregunte alterada, él empezó a reírse.

-Claro que lo sé Barbie, todos aquí lo saben…mira-se giro hasta el mesero-Santiago ¿Quién está embarazada?-pregunto como si nada.

-Irina.-respondió el tal Santiago y siguió su camino.

-Vez.

-Wow, vaya que es un pueblo pequeño.-dije divertida.

-Lo es.

Agradecía que no fuera hacía el tema de salir más o tener más citas porque esto ya había sido demasiado, era arriesgarme en algo que no era duradero, pero aun así cuando nos despedimos no pude dejar de pensar en que en realidad esperaba una invitación más.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Es un chico muy agradable Rosalie, la verdad que no te entiendo.

-Yo sé que no, pero no pienso arriesgarme a una relación a distancia.

-Sí tú dices, pero creo que te arrepentirás después.-suspire, la verdad no quería pensar más en eso, por dentro sentía que ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

_**Alice Pov**_

Al día siguiente decidimos que habíamos perdido, ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? Es decir, Edward no va a dejarla por ese bebé y Bella jamás lo dejaría hacerlo así que estaba tratando con un montón de gente terca, y lo peor en dos días la boda sería un hecho, perdería contra el par de brujas rubias que todo Forks odia, me levante y vi que Rose ya no estaba ahí, supongo que está comiendo en la cocina, tome un baño rápido y me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa simple, baje a la cocina y ahí estaba Rose.

-Buenos días.-dije mientras me servía un poco de café, estaba muerta de cansancio, a pesar de las horas de sueño no había descansado nada.

-Buenos días, ¿cansada?

-No tienes ni idea. Por cierto no terminaste de contarme como la pasaste con el sexy oficial de policía.

-Ya te conté todo.

-Algo me escondes.

-No es nada, es solo que él es tan perfecto, es más que perfecto, y le agrado mucho…

-Bueno ¿Por qué no te quedas y vez que pasa?

-Porque mi vida está en Nueva York, y mi carrera también, aunque con todo esto quien sabe si no me han despedido por tantas vacaciones.

-Bueno mi hermano se casara con la bruja de Forks y tendré que verla cada Navidad del resto de mi vida así que…

-¿Quién de las dos será más patética?

-Necesito una bandita, anoche tuve que ayudar con un álbum y tengo cortadas de papel.

-Tenemos una ganadora.-todas suspiramos cansadas, en ese momento la pelirroja más extraña de Washington entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No es un gran día? Tenía un ave roja afuera de mi ventana.

-Sabes Vicky a pesar de todo espero que sigamos en contacto cuando se termine esto-dije sarcástica y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ella sonrió como estúpida, en serio estaba tonta.

-Oh Gracias.

-Chicas el desayuno es el patio no en la cocina.-dijo la bruja mayor entrando a la cocina.

-¿Irina está ahí?-pregunto Rosalie mirándola sin interés.

-No, nuestra novia no se siente bien esta mañana.-dijo mientras arreglaba unas flores.

-Creo que la escuche vomitar ¿Está bien?-pregunto Bella preocupada, a veces en serio odiaba sus modales. Me pregunto cuándo explotaran años de ser una chica educada y respetuosa.

-Sí, esas cosas pasan.-Respondió Carmen saliendo de la cocina dejándonos a todas pensativas, seguro eran síntomas de su embarazo.

-Uh malestar diurno-dijo Rosalie bebiendo de su taza de café.

-Oh sí-dijo una abatida Bella.

-O una chica y su dama de Honor estuvieron levantadas anoche bebiendo muchos tragos de tequila.-todas la miramos sorprendidas, ¿Qué no estaba embarazada la zorra?

-En su estado no se hace eso ¿o sí?-pregunto Rosalie mirándola fijamente, ella se puso pálida y se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, oh Irina está me la pagas.

-Solo que no haya embarazo-dije con una ceja levantada.

En menos de 10 minutos la teníamos encerrada en el viejo sótano de la mansión de los locos, mientras yo iba por unas cuantas cosas ellas la vigilaban, tome tres vestidos de una seda que sabía eran muy delicada así que también lleve unos cuantos aderezos, yo iba a sacarle la verdad a esa maldita, cuando iba llegando escuche a Rosalie intentando sacarle información pero nada.

-Tranquilas ya llegue.-dije con una gran sonrisa-Y traigo unas cosas.-le pase la bolsa con los vestidos a Rose, ella sonrió y los saco.

-Oh ¿Qué es esto? Uh mira.

-Oye eso es mío, ¿Por qué lo tomaron?

-¿Por qué crees? ¿Es tela de casimir?-dije sonriéndole a Rose, ella tomo el vestido más claro y lo saco con una sonrisa.

-Eso creo.-dijo Rosalie acariciando la tela contra su mejilla.

-Y no tiene mancha alguna.-dijo Bella detrás de Victoria.

-Sería una lástima que le pasara algo.-dije sonriente.

-No se atreverían.-la miré con la ceja levantada, ¿me estaba retando?

-¿Qué tienes ahí Alice?-pregunto Rose señalando los aderezos a mi lado.

-Solo algunas cosas que derramar sobre telas finas, como salsa marinada.-dije y Rose puso el vestido frente a la pelirroja que seguía sentada al centro de nosotras.

-¡Agua mineral! Eso quita la mancha-dijo la roja sonriente. Nos miramos y regrese por otra cosa.

-¡Salsa de soya!-dije y volvimos a lo de antes.

-Vinagre y peróxido.

-Bueno miren lo que tenemos aquí. Mmm conserva de frutas, y creo que es sí es mora azul.-volvimos a la pose anterior y la pelirroja se quedo con la cara pálida.

-No lo harías.-dijo ella muerta de pánico, sonreí.

-Pruébame.-entonces incline un poco el frasco, conocía de telas, jamás sacaría esa mancha, debía estar muerta de pánico. Todas la miramos y ella se quedo tiesa. Una gran porción cayó y ella alcanzo a atraparlo justo antes de que cayera sobre su vestido.

-¡No está embarazada, nunca lo estuvo!-grito muerta de miedo.-Por favor no los ensucien.

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué hay con los análisis? Nosotras los vimos-dijo Rosalie señalándonos.

-Mi hermana nos dio la orina, Charlotte se caso con un irlandés católico, siempre está embarazada. Irina me pido un embase con su orina y se lo di. Por favor no le digan que hable.

-Tranquila Vicky se acabo-dijo consoladora Rose.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Sí-dije para que se fuera. Ella salió corriendo del lugar dejándonos a nosotros más que enojadas.

-Es horrible, Irina engaño a Edward con lo del embarazo para hacerse su esposa.-dijo Bella muy enojada.-Es bru…-pero se quedo callada, sonreí.

-Dilo.

-Sí te relajaras.

-No, no puedo. ¡ESA BRUJA!-Rosalie y yo sonreímos, sabía que en algún momento explotaría.

-Wow, tranquila no te lastimes.-dije feliz porque encontré a la Bella que se defiende.

-Lo siento.

-Oigan con esto todo es diferente.-dijo Rosalie.

-Claro, se lo diremos a Edward.-dije segura de ello.

-Sí, hay que hacerlo. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué tal ahora? Él está aquí.-dijo Rosalie asomándose por la ventana.-Nosotras distraeremos a Irina y tú le contaras todo a Edward.

-No creo que pueda.

-¡¿Qué?! Después de todo lo que te hizo y a nosotras-pregunte.

-Debo hacerlo, sí se lo diré. ¡Estoy lista! ¡Recuperare a mi hombre!

* * *

><p><strong>LLEGAMOS A LOS 111 REVIEWS, LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO EN LA HISTORIA :)<strong>

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews, ya casi llegamos al final de esta historia :3**


	12. Cosas imperfectas

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Alice Pov<span>**_

Salimos corriendo a la entrada donde estaban Irina y Edward pero él estaba saliendo en una camioneta que por desgracia no alcanzamos.

-Adiós cariño, diviértete-gritaba la zorra maldita de Irina. Se giro y nos vio paradas ahí.-Oh hola chicas, no es adorable, se irán él y los chicos a las montañas a una despedida sin alcohol, ni strippers por supuesto, ni computadoras, ni celulares.-dijo ella con una sonrisa. Eso parecía ridículo, recuerdo que Edward cuando estábamos más jóvenes decía que quería una despedida por todo lo alto, no creí que se refiriera a ir a una montaña.

-¿Cuándo vuelven?-pregunto Rosalie igual de decepcionada que nosotras.

-Justo antes de la boda, pero no importa, él solo tiene que tomar una ducha, rasurarse y ponerse el traje. Los hombres son sencillos.-dijo antes de irse, las tres nos miramos decepcionadas, fuimos hasta el gran árbol que estaba afuera de la casa, me senté sobre un árbol y ellas en unas pequeñas rocas alrededor.

-¿Ahora qué aremos?-pregunto Bella alterada.

-No lo sé. Hay que pensar.-dije y nos quedamos calladas un minuto.

-Lo tengo, hay que preguntar a que montaña fueron y rentar una canoa, unos mapas y todo eso, e ir a buscarlo.-dijo Rosalie como si nada, la miré como si estuviera loca.

-Excelente, un plan que requiere habilidades como excursionistas.-Rosalie me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tú qué tienes?

-Una jaqueca.-en ese momento paso el mayordomo y un ayudante cargando un vestido como si en eso se les fuera la vida.

-¿Es el vestido de novia de Irina?-pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí, estuve en la prueba, es el vestido de novia más hermoso que he visto.-dijo Bella, la miré mal pero inconscientemente me moría por verlo.

-¿Se dan cuenta lo que queremos hacer?-dije enojada.

-Tienes razón es solo que…

-No te preocupes cariño eres una chica de pueblo lo tienes en la sangre.-dijo Rosalie consolando a Bella.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de poner esta boda de cabeza, y cuando lo hagamos no será agradable.-dije frustrada.

-Está bien, pero hay que tener un plan…-dijo Rosalie pero en ese momento se escucho un grito horrible proveniente de la casa que nos asusto a todas pero yo que estaba sobre un árbol caí irremediablemente al suelo y ellas murieron de risa.

Corrimos hasta el pasillo donde había una gran ventana, desde ahí podíamos ver a Irina enojada tirada en el suelo, gritando como una loca.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! ¡MADRE!-grito, entonces su madre entro corriendo a la habitación.-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTÁ MAL! ¡ESTÁ MAL!

-Hija ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? Cálmate.

-No puedo calmarme, esos idiotas lo arruinaron.

-Cálmate Irina.

-¡MIRA! ¡MIRALO!-dijo mostrándole el vestido, yo no veía nada malo en él.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?

-¡No! Mi madre está ciega. Mira madre es "Perla veraniego" y ¿Qué fue lo que ordene? ¿Qué color ordene específicamente? ¡BLANCO CASCARON!

-Es cierto, estuve ahí, el blanco cascaron era hermoso.-dijo Bella, la voltee a ver como si estuviera loca.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-ella hizo una mueca avergonzada y volvimos a ver la escena de Irina la loca y su madre que al parecer era ciega.

-No puedo ser, la boda se arruino, se arruino.

-Oh no cariño, tenemos tiempo. Hablare yo misma con el diseñador.

-¡Oh más vale! ¡Tú me prometiste que cada detalle de esta boda, sería perfecto! Solo me casaré con ese hombre por todo el dinero que gastaste, no me importa un matrimonio sin amor, pero no tolerare que esta boda no sea perfecta. Si no es la boda que quiero no caminare al altar y punto.-dijo antes de salir como una loca de la habitación y su madre siguiéndola, me gire y las miré con mi sonrisa malvada.

-Sería una desgracia que en estos dos días ocurrieran cosas que hicieran está boda menos perfecta.-ellas asintieron.-Uff siento escalofríos.

Nos reímos divertidas, nuestro plan "Destruir la boda" volvía la juego la siguiente fase "Cosas imperfectas".

-Hola, ¿es la florería que se encargara de las flores para boda Cullen-Denali?-dije al teléfono, ellas estaban sentadas a mi lado.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?-preguntaron.

-¿Qué quién soy?-mordí mi labio.

-Irina, imita a Irina.-dijo Rosalie, acomode mi voz, hora de hacerla chillona.

-Soy Irina Denali, me gustaría hacer algunos arreglos en mis arreglos florales. Sí.

…..

Ahora la primera fase "Flores y alergias" bajamos al inicio de las escaleras al ver montones de Lirios en la casa, nos escondimos tras las cortinas y vimos la pelirroja con Irina tras ella.

-Es imposible que yo ordenara Lirios.-dijo Irina rascando sus brazos desesperada.

-¿Sabes lo que le sucede? Le lloran los ojos-dijo Victoria.

-Sí y me salen erupciones por todo el cuerpo ¡MADRE!-nosotras nos reímos tras las cortinas.-¡Trae mi ungüento rápido!-grito Irina y solo causo más risas de nuestra parte.

…

Siguiente fase "Algo más festivo".

-Sí, mi madre y yo creímos que la carpa blanca sería muy aburrida, ¿No tendrán algo más…festivo?-dije al teléfono. Las chicas empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

…..

Horas más tarde un gran inflable de castillo apareció en lugar de la carpa blanca y nosotras estábamos escondidas de nuevo muertas de risa.

-¡MADRE! ¡UNA CASTILLO INFLABLE NO ES LO QUE HABÍA SOÑADO ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CARPA BLANCA?!

-No te preocupes mi amor, la encontraremos. ¡Desinfla esa cosa ahora mismo!-grito la madre de Irina.

Fase dos completa.

…

-Soy Carmen Denali de la Mansión Denali, ¿es la mujer que se encarga de las esculturas de hielo para la boda? Bueno quiero un pequeño cambio…

Fase tres "Indecencia en el hielo"

….

Bella las acompañaba en la cocina mientras nosotras disfrutábamos el show desde afuera.

-¡MADRE!

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-pregunto Carmen caminando hasta quedar frente al querubín-¿Hay algún pequeño detalle aquí?-todas bajaron la mirada y se toparon con una no tan pequeña sorpresa.

-No es tan pequeño-dijo Victoria y todas morimos de risa.-Es el más grande que he visto.

-Se suponía que sería un querubín bebé no un sujeto excitado.-dijo Carme molesta.

-Ya no lo soporto más.

-Tranquila cariño todo saldrá bien. Mamá se encargara de todo, tranquila.-salieron y Bella nos hizo una seña divertida para ir tras ellas, nosotras nos reímos y luego vimos como Carmen volvió y con una carpeta en las manos, tomo vuelo y golpeo fuertemente la estatua de hielo rompiendo esa parte indecente. Nosotras nos reímos aun más.

Fase tres completa.

…..

Finalmente el día de la boda llego, nos pusieron esos horribles vestidos de Damas que creo que hasta Victoria odia. La mujer seguía mirando a Rosalie desaprobando sus grandes pechos, pero ella estaba más que ida, aun no superaba su pleito interno sobre el guapo oficial, por cierto hablando de hombres guapos, hace tiempo que no veo a mi guapo caballero rubio de ojos azules, pensaré seriamente a donde iré después de esto porque ese rubio no se me escapa por nada del mundo.

En ese momento entro la mujer más "adorable" de todo Forks, Carmen, nos miro y con una sonrisa hipócrita nos recorrió completas.

-Se ven adorables chicas, incluso tú Rosalie.

-Oh Carmen, si tuviera alas sería un ángel…-dijo Rosalie mientras Carmen sonreía, pero cuando llego a la puerta-O un murciélago.-completo y nosotras nos reímos mientras Carmen la miro mal.

-Escuche eso-ella le resto importancia.

….

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba Irina recibiendo un masaje, su madre entro ahí y nosotras escuchamos la plática antes de realizar la última parte del plan.

-Hija ¿Cómo estás? La boda va perfecta. Vi los nuevos querubines y son adorables y las flores…rosas y rosas hasta donde se puede ver.

-¿Y el pastel? Ese que dice "Felicidades Tom y Gabriela por 50 años juntos"-dijo Irina molesta.

-Solo fue mala memoria.-respondió Carmen.

-No me siento plena Madre, una novia debería sentirse feliz antes de la boda.

-Los hombros.-grito la madre de Irina molesta al masajista.

-Tú tranquila cariño, todo estará bien.

Antes de que ella saliera nosotras tomamos lo único que nos faltaba para terminar nuestro plan.

Fase cuatro y última "Ups, adiós vestido".

Corrimos por el patio con el vestido en nuestras manos, nos metimos entre los árboles y justo donde estaba una máquina para podar nos miramos cómplices.

-Las oí hablar, Irina está muerta de nervios.

-Oh se volverá loca cuando esto pase.

-¿Quién hará los honores?-pregunto Rosalie estirando el vestido.

-Yo por favor.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa enorme, tomo el vestido y lo metió en la maquina.-¡TOMA ESO MALDITA ZORRA ROBA HOMBRES!-grito mientras la máquina rompía el vestido en miles de pedazos.

-¡Sí!-miles de pedazos volaron y nosotras nos reímos y corrimos al otro lado y dimos vueltas jugando como si fueran las flores de otoño cayendo al piso, reíamos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos pero entonces la máquina se apago y tres hombres entre los que iba Emmett aparecieron al lado de Carmen e Irina.

-Oh no.-dije bajito, al parecer nos descubrieron.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

Así terminamos aquí, tomándonos fotos para el registro en la estación de policía, Bella casi quería llorar de vergüenza por que su padre la viera aquí, Alice estaba más que molesta al descubrir que el maldito vestido era un cebo para nosotras y yo bueno yo me moría de vergüenza ante la atenta mirada de Emmett, podía ver la decepción en sus ojos y no me gustaba, ya suficiente era con lo que estaba pasando.

Me tomaron las fotos y me salí para pasar detrás de la cámara mientras Alice se tomaba las fotos, vi a Emmett que estaba a mi lado.

-No nos juzgues no sabes la situación-dije, en serio me dolía esa mirada triste.

-No hablen hasta que no tengan un abogado, solo empeoraran las cosas.-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, me pregunte donde había quedado aquel chico pícaro de antes, sus sonrisas y su forma de llamarme, no quería perderlo sin antes haberlo tenido.

-Teníamos que hacerlo-dije intentando explicarle.

-No hables más, solo lo empeoras…por favor-sus ojos me dieron una última vista y se dio la vuelta dejándome ahí posiblemente con el corazón roto.

-Rose, ven nos tomaran una foto juntas.-dijo Alice intentando sacarme una sonrisa pero la verdad así no podía dejar de pensar en el guapo hombre que acababa de perder.

….

Lo siguiente que paso fue que nos llevaron hasta unos cuartos con vidrios que se veían desde afuera, y un oficial haciendo estúpidas preguntas.

-Señorita se supone que espere a su abogado.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy discutiendo con usted, hicimos todo lo que dijeron que hicimos y otras cosas de hecho.

-Señorita tiene que esperar a un abogado.

-Agh ¡Hicimos lo correcto!-suspire y me levante caminando hasta el vidrio-Emmett ¿estás escuchando? Sé que estas ahí.-mire el estúpido vidrio, solo esperaba que en serio estuviera ahí-¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos? Descubrimos que no está embarazada, le mintió a Edward para casarse con él, y ¿Por qué? Porque Carmen se gasto todo el dinero y ahora no tiene como mantenerse y no quiere perder su casa con 10 armarios llenos de ropa, Irina ni siquiera ama a Edward. ¿Qué piensas de eso?... pero Bella…Bella si ama a Edward y él la ama a ella, y esa farsa de boda se celebrara está tarde si nadie la impide. Esto es por amor. ¿No te importa el amor? Porque yo creí que sí, creí que así eras tú. Y estoy feliz de que este cristal este aquí porque si no, no me atrevería a decirte lo que siento, pero en estos días he pensado tanto en ti, me he pregunto ¿y si no me voy? ¿Y si me quedo aquí a ver qué pasa con un chico como Emmett? Bueno no con un chico como Emmett, con Emmett.-mire el cristal y me di cuenta de lo mal que me veía, tenía lágrimas, rímel, tierra y un vestido roto, pero al girarme y verlo ahí todo valió la pena.-Emmett.

-Detective creo esto es suyo-dijo el oficial levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, nos miramos unos segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Escuche lo que dijiste, eres muy persuasiva.-camine hasta él sonriente.

-Y podemos probarlo todo…las muestras…

-No hablo sobre eso, hablo sobre lo que dijiste de nosotros.-él suspiro y me miro a los ojos-Estoy rompiendo muchas líneas profesionales aquí.

-Es porque eres una buena persona.

-Debo ser un buen detective.

-Pero sabes que lo que dije es cierto-él me miro con una sonrisa.

-Sobre nosotros o sobre lo demás.

-Quiero creer que de ambos-dije mirándolo a los ojos, él suspiro también y mirando al frente nos quedamos en silencio.-¿Dónde estamos Emmett?

Él se giro y tomo mi barbilla jalándome hasta él, mire esos ojos azules que había soñado por las últimas semanas. Me pego a su cuerpo y me beso con fuerza y pasión, justo como creí que sería, salvaje y atrevido, ahí supe que no dejaría a Emmett por nada del mundo.

-Vamos a salvar a Edward de esto Barbie.-dijo con una sonrisa, tomo mi mano y salimos de ahí. Pero él debía hacer unas cosas y yo y las chicas debíamos empezar el plan para deshacernos de la rubia zorra.

-¿Cómo lograste que el detective nos dejara ir? Ay ya sé-pregunto Alice con obvio doble sentido.

-No eso no.

-Pero lo habrías hecho.

-No llegamos a eso.

-Te hubiera gustado.-negué con una sonrisa.

-¿Emmett y tú lo hicieron?-pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

-No, no lo hicimos…aun. Escuchen es complicado.

-¿Complicado? Tu hombre no se casara con una zorra en menos de 6 horas.-dijo Bella enojada.

Llegamos a mi casa para bañarnos y cambiarnos rápido, teníamos menos de 6 horas para detener la boda. Llego el plan final.

-Bien Damas se acabaron las bromas infantiles, esto va en serio ahora.

-Sin agallas no hay gloria, cierto.

-Sí, ahora alístense porque iremos a detener esa boda, nos desharemos de la parte más importante de la boda, la novia.

-Creo que es necesario, conozco el terreno muy bien, podríamos sepultar el cuerpo en un lugar donde nadie la encuentre-dijo Bella con una sonrisa malvada, la miramos sorprendida.

-Era solo una expresión cariño-dije sonriendo.

-Oh lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ahí está la chica sedienta de sangre que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo-dijo Alice orgullosa de Bella.

-Pero si no la aniquilamos volverá.

-No, sí lo hacemos bien.

-Esa reina del drama caerá. ¿Listas?-dijo Alice.

-Listas-dijimos las dos sonriendo, en menos de 30 minutos teníamos a más gente de la que se imaginan en un plan maestro para arruinar a Irina Denali, esa boda no se realizaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno con esto las dejo y les digo que el siguiente capítulo es el FINAL pero como dije hace tiempo agregue varías cosas así que hay 4 Epílogos, así que quedan en total 5 capítulos, espero les gusten y dejen sus Reviews. :3<strong>


	13. Final: La venganza de las Damas de Honor

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final "La venganza de las Damas de Honor" <strong>

_**Narrador Pov**_

Mientras las chicas preparar lo que sería el mayor plan para derrocar a una novia psicópata, al otro lado del pueblo se encontraba Carmen Denali terminando los últimos detalles de la boda que pensaba sería lo mejor de lo mejor. Los músicos ensayaban la entrada de la novia, los meseros acomodaban los platos y lugares en las sillas afuera, y los encargados de montar lo que sería el pasillo para la boda casi terminaban, parecía que todo terminaría bien para las caza fortunas y atraparían al siguiente en la lista.

-Quiero que estén listos para cualquier cosa, esas muchachitas no se detendrán por nada del mundo-gritaba la madre de Irina a la seguridad que contrato para la boda, mientras les pasaba fotos de las chicas-¿Su equipo tiene armas?

-Estamos en Washington, Señora, claro que tenemos.-dijo el jefe de seguridad.

-Bueno pues no teman usarlas.-los hombres asintieron sin saber que el enemigo ya estaba dentro del complejo, de vuelta con el plan original, usar el uniforme del otro equipo.

Una gran camioneta de repartición entraba al lugar, dirigida por una rubia con un overol azul y a su lado iba una castaña con el mismo uniforme, bajo de la camioneta rápidamente y corrió a abrir la puerta de atrás, donde una castaña la esperaba, con un vestido hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, y un gran sombrero.

-¿Lista Señora Denali?-pregunto la rubia.

-No se metan en mi camino chicas.-dijo la castaña con el perfecto disfraz para la boda.

Mientras en la habitación de arriba, la novia y su Dama restante se miraban al espejo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Oh Irina, te vez tan hermosa en ese vestido.-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa, ella era una chica educada como Bella y tenía costumbres iguales así que su educación se anteponía a él como la trataran.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Dónde está el velo?-Victoria abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea.

-Oh, debe estar por aquí… en alguna parte.

-¿En alguna parte?-dijo la rubia platinada con una sonrisa hipócrita-¿No sabes dónde?-Victoria mordió su labios nerviosa. Irina se giro a mirarla con la sonrisa en su rostro.-Vicky ¿sabes porque te elegí como Dama?-Victoria negó con una sonrisa, esperando algún alago de una de sus mejores amigas.-Yo tampoco-dijo la rubia molesta-¡Búscalo! ¡AHORA!-grito la rubia y la pelirroja salió corriendo de ahí en busca del estúpido velo.

Las chicas caminaban por la entrada cuando se toparon con los chicos de seguridad.

-¿Por qué están merodeando?-pregunto Alice con fingida voz imitando a Carmen y su odiosa voz.-Deberían estar revisando que esas mujeres no entren a destruir esta boda.

-¿Señora Denali?

-¿Qué miras? ¿Acaso solo yo me he equivocado con el color del tinte? No lo creo. ¡VAYAN!-grito fingida, ellos salieron corriendo y las chicas sonrieron mientras caminaban hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo.-¿Listas?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

-Ahora o nunca-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que no se había ido de su rostro desde que Emmett la había llamado para decirle que estaba todo listo y había terminado la llamada con un "Te quiero Barbie, cuídate"

-¡Ahora!-dijo Bella, se sentía tan liberada ahora que había olvidado sus malditos valores y pensaba defenderse con todo. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de la novia, donde la rubia estaba sonriéndole al espejo.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Lista para el mejor día de tu vida?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, la rubia de giro y se dio cuenta que dé esa habitación no saldría nada bien.

Con un gran hilo rosa amarraron sus manos detrás de su espalda y luego la atraparon pasando el hilo a su alrededor, para después poner un gran pedazo de tela en su boca para que no hiciera ruido, ella intentaba pelear pero las chicas no se dejaban tumbar. Cuando la tuvieron bien amarrada la tiraron sobre la alfombra y empezaron a girarla pero en ese momento entro Victoria quedando realmente sorprendida.

-¡Vicky ayúdame!-dijo la rubia alterada tirada en el suelo, las chicas la miraron como retándola y ella sonrió corriendo hasta donde estaban para ayudar a enredar la alfombra.

-Sé que esto no es muy Gama Capa de mi parte pero ¡La detesto!-grito enojada y las chicas se rieron-¿La asesinaran?-pregunto Victoria a Bella, ella negó con una mueca.

-No, dijeron que no.-dijo casi deprimida por ese hecho y Victoria también suspiro.

-Bueno. Corran Carmen llegara en cualquier minuto.-la enredaron totalmente en la alfombra y la sacaron corriendo de la casa evitando a Carmen a toda costa, los meseros las vieron extrañados y Alice acomodo su voz para gritarle a las chicas como solo Carmen lo haría.

-¡Saquen esa horrible alfombra de mi casa! ¡No la quiero aquí!-ellas corrieron hasta meterla en la camioneta y los meseros siguieron con lo suyo.

-¿Necesitan algo más?-pregunto Victoria con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Sabes conducir?-pregunto Rosalie, y Victoria sonrió divertida asintiendo. Le lanzaron las llaves y ellas se subieron a la parte trasera mientras Victoria conducía fuera de la casa, el guapo chico de seguridad la detuvo, hacía días que ellos habían hablado y se habían caído más que bien, ella le dedico una sonrisa coqueta mientras él sonreía.

-Hola nena-le dijo con esa sonrisa hermosa que la tenía cautivada.-No sabía que movías camionetas de carga-dijo divertido.

-Ya sabes es mi nueva afición.-ambos se rieron y él se estiro para darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de susurrar algo en su odio.

-Corran antes de que Carmen note que Irina se ha ido.-ella sonrió y asintió, salieron de la casa a toda velocidad, rumbo al hospital.

-¡Tomate esto!-le dijo Alice a Irina tendiéndole un bote de té.

-No me tomare nada que ustedes me den.-dijo Irina negando.

-No tiene nada mira-dijo Bella dando un sorbo.

-Dije que No.

-Oh que bello quedo tu cabello, me encantaría tenerlo.-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto quieres?-pregunto Alice con tijeras en mano y un mechón entre sus dedos.

-Un poco más-dijo Rosalie.-Más…justo ahí.-dijo cuando llegaba casi hasta la raíz.

-¡NO! Tomare su té.-dijo Irina enojada y empezando a tomar el té resignada. Llegaron al hospital donde las esperaban para una prueba de embarazo.

-Tenemos una cita al nombre Cullen.-Dijo Alice a Angie que sonreía, ella sabía todo sobre el plan.

-Claro, pasen a la sala del fondo.-dijo divertida, entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Bien, has pipi en este frasco ahora mismo Irina-dijo Alice.

-No haré nada.

-Por favor, tienes litro y medio de té en tu intestino, harás quieras o no-dijo Rosalie sonriente.

-Tengo la vejiga de los Denali, puedo aguantar semanas.-dijo Irina, pero todas rodaron los ojos, ella ni siquiera era una Denali de sangre, pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Denali la madre de Irina entro a la habitación donde se suponía estaba su amada hija.

-Hija ¿Dónde estás?

-Carmen-la llamo la señora que arreglo los vestidos de las Damas, ahí tirado estaba el zapato de Irina, Carmen grito llena de rabia, esta se la pagarían.

En el hospital las chicas estaban empezando a cansarse de la rubia, tenía casi 20 minutos temblando de ganas de ir al baño pero ellas no la dejaban ir.

-Vamos Irina sabemos que quieres hacerlo-dijo Rosalie mientras abría la llave para escuchar el agua correr. Entonces las patrullas se escucharon por todo el lugar-¡Oh no la policía!

-Creo que llego la caballería-dijo Irina molesta, en ese momento Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Alice y Edward entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Alice?-la miro reprobatorio pero ella no dejaría que su plan se arruinara.

-¡Sabemos que están ahí!-se escucho la voz de Emmett.-¡Las tenemos rodeadas!

-Lo que va pasar ahora es que tú vas a orinar y papá tú vas a analizar-dijo Alice señalando a Irina y a su padre.

-¡Dejen a la novia y salgan!

-No va a funcionar.-dijo Bella muerta de pánico.

-Yo iré a ver qué pasa-dijo Carlie saliendo de la habitación.

-Hicimos todo bien debería funcionar-dijo Alice a punto de una crisis de rabia.-Lo siento Bella.

-Son patéticas, ¿Qué pensaban? Hacerme orinar en su estúpido frasco, y ¿luego qué? La policía las va encerrar y lo saben, mientras Edward y yo caminaremos al altar, él, yo y todos los millones de la Familia Cullen

-¡Tú no lo amas!-grito Bella fuera de quicio, ella no dejaría que esa maldita se quedara con el amor de su vida, se acabo la niña educada.

-El amor no importa niña, el matrimonio es un arreglo y yo arregle que Edward pensara que yo estaba embarazada, es tan estúpido, estaba tan borracho que no recuerda nada de esa noche, solo tuve que desvestirlo y meterme en su cama.-dijo Irina divertida.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?

-Es fácil, son muchas casas, dinero, sirvientes y Edward. Acéptenlo, gane como ha sido siempre y como será siempre.

-¡Wow! Fue estupendo-dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa, todas asintieron divertidas y en ese momento entro Carlisle con una gran risa.

-Mejor de lo esperado-concordó Alice y todos aplaudieron.

-Ya puedo cortar.-pregunto Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto se había enterado del plan que corría entre las enfermeras quiso ser parte, había visto a su hijo y a Bella sufrir demasiado y sabía que se amaban más que nada, no dejaría que las Denali se fueran con la suya.

-Sí-dijo Alice tomando la cámara, Irina tenía los ojos más que abiertos y la palidez era más que aparente.

-¡Vamos a entrar!-grito Emmett, Alice sonrió.

-Ya basta Em, ya lo hicimos-Bella abrió la puerta del otro lado y ahí apareció Emmett con una luz roja y un megáfono en sus manos sonriente.

-¿Cómo salió?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Excelente-dijo Rosalie sonriéndole dulcemente, las enfermeras y el personal del hospital se unieron alrededor del lugar aplaudiendo divertidos.

-Buen trabajo equipo.

_**Bella Pov**_

Volvimos a la boda y yo no podía estar más feliz, tendría a mi Edward de vuelta, llegamos en las patrullas y vi como Carmen suspiraba aliviada, si supiera lo que se viene. Bajamos todos tomando a Irina de los brazos y llevándola hasta donde estaba Edward parado en el altar, él nos vio sorprendido, su cara era de alguien que no había dormido en un buen tiempo y se veía la tristeza en sus ojos. Alice lanzo a Irina hasta él y le sonrió.

-¿Le dices tú o nostras?-Irina la miro con rabia y se giro a mirar a Edward.

-Edward yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte…-se quedo callada un segundo y luego empezó a mentir como solo ella sabía hacerlo.-Esas mujeres me dieron a beber un té extraño y de pronto empecé a decir incoherencias, y cosas sin sentido, no les creas nada de lo que te digan. Solo hay que casarnos e irnos a cualquiera de tus muchas casas.-Edward se giro a mirarme a los ojos y yo lo miré queriéndole gritar mil cosas, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que creí había muerto hacía tiempo y se giro a ver a Irina.

-Paso algo con esas casas…desde ayer ya no las tenemos.

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que sí.

-No, el hospital tuvo un gran problema con certificados y otras cosas, así que mi padre vendió todo para arreglarlo, perdimos la fortuna familiar así que creo que tendremos que criar a este bebé humildemente, y yo haré lo que siempre quise hacer, ser maestro de secundaría.-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, tal vez por eso era la tristeza en sus ojos, él amaba más que nada a sus padres y verlos en esa situación debía tenerlo muy mal.-Sé que habrá meses difíciles pero…

-No, no, no… ¿meses difíciles? No me casaré con meses difíciles.

-Pero ¿Qué hay con el bebé?

-¡No hay bebé! Por dios madura.-dijo ella riendo como loca-Dios necesito una copa.-tomo una botella de champan en sus manos y tomo un gran trago.

-Entonces ¿No nos casaremos?

-No, niño. Mírame, ¿crees que este cuerpo es el de una esposa de un maestro de secundaría? Por favor-dijo Irina riendo aun más alto y saliendo de ahí sin importarle la mirada atenta de todos. La verdad no me importaba nada de eso, corrí hasta Edward y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

-Oh Edward-dije abrazándolo por el cuello.-Lamento tanto lo que le paso a tu familia…

-Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Estarías dispuesta a estar con un maestro? Sin una sortija y nada glamuroso, solo…junto a mí-dijo mirando mis ojos fijamente, sonreí y asentí feliz.

-No podría imaginar nada mejor.-dije enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Sé que he tardado demasiado pero…-se agacho tomando mis manos y me miro detrás de esas enormes pestañas.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Bella.

-Oh por Dios-dije emocionada y feliz.-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encantaría!-grite y él se levanto con una gran sonrisa para atraparme entre sus brazos y besarme como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Las personas que nos miraban empezaron a aplaudir pero yo solo era consciente de que ahora tenía a mi gran amor de vuelta, mi Edward.

-Escucha nena, tengo malas noticias.-dijo Edward mirándome fijamente.-Era mentira.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de la fortuna familiar, era mentira. Nadie perdió la fortuna ni nada de eso…solo lo dije para ver que decía Irina.

-¿Aun tienes tu dinero?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto, sonreí y enrede mis brazos en su cuello otra vez.

-Bueno todos tienen defectos.-dije y volví a besarlo antes de que Alice interrumpiera el momento.

-Sí bueno, ahora lo importante es… ¿Dónde está el guapo rubio de ojos azules?-pregunto Alice metiéndose entre nosotros, en ese momento Jasper sonriente y un tanto sonrojado se acerco a ella.

-Creo que me debe una cita señorita.-dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa viendo a Alice.

-Pues vamos.-dijo Alice tomando su mano y jalando fuera de ahí, al parecer tenían química, tome la mano de Edward y salimos de ahí también.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

-Parece que te quedaras en la ciudad por un tiempo-dijo Emmett a mi lado, sonreí y me gire a mirarlo.

-Te gustaría ¿no?

-Sí-dijo coqueto como siempre, me gire y me tome su rostro para besarlo, él sonrió y me devolvió el beso igual de feliz que yo, si al parecer Forks es un lugar para encontrar el amor.

_**Bella Pov**_

Tres meses más tarde Edward y yo nos casamos, fue una ceremonia perfecta, todo Forks estaba ahí, felices por nosotros, esta vez todo era perfecto, tome sus manos y después de decir "Sí acepto" nos besamos frente a todos con todo el amor que nos tenemos.

-Te amo mi ángel.

-Te amo Edward.

Alice hizo toda una colección de vestidos de Damas de Honor y otra de Vestidos de Novia, de las cuales sacamos los de la ceremonia, el mío fue un diseño especial, es perfecto. También ella y Jasper empezaron a salir, después de 5 citas las cosas se pusieron interesantes y al parecer Alice se va a Los Angeles con el guapo rubio a empezar una nueva vida a su lado.

Rosalie por otro lado está encantada con el atractivo detective, Emmett es un chico adorable. Ellos se fueron a Nueva York y Emmett empezara a trabajar ahí como detective también, mientras Rosalie consiguió un papel como agente de la policía en una nueva serie y tiene su propio entrenador, son más que felices juntos.

Mientras Edward y yo nos tomaremos nuestras merecidas vacaciones para irnos de Luna de miel por toda Europa, ¿felices? Más que cualquiera en este mundo, y en mi caso bueno, escribí un pequeño libro que llego a los más vendidos, "La venganza de las Damas de Honor", era mi primer libro y fue un éxito, mientras mi Edward siguió sus verdaderos sueños y cuando volvamos de la Luna de Miel será el nuevo Doctor Cullen, neurocirujano. Ahora la vida se abre ante nosotros, y quien sabe tal vez la cigüeña llegue pronto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto ha sido todo, aun quedan los 4 Epílogos que intentaré subir esta semana :) espero hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla, dejen sus Reviews sobre si les parece el final y mmmm también quiero comentarles sobre dos historias que tengo planeadas para después de está y quiero saber sus opiniones sobre cual les gustaría más leer:<strong>

**-"El Profesor Cullen" (Novela hot)**

_**Sinopsis:**_

_-¿Puedo ayudarle Isabella?-pregunto el Profesor con su habitual sonrisa, las chicas sonrieron desde la puerta y yo me sonroje levemente._

_-Mmmm sí.-dije mordiendo mi labio, casi pude oír un jadeo de su parte. Carraspeo su garganta como queriendo aclararse la voz._

_-¿En que necesita ayuda?_

_-Pues creo que necesito asesorías y quería saber si usted podría dármelas.-dije intentado que mi voz no sonara trabada o nerviosa. Una sonrisa que no supe descifrar en su rostro y que me puso bastante caliente por alguna razón. _

_-Puedo ayudarla.-dijo finalmente, sonreí en grande.-Pero tendrá que ser en mi apartamento en la tarde ¿Está de acuerdo?_

_-Claro-dije sonriente, él sonrió de vuelta._

_-Bien-tomo un papel y anoto algunas cosas-Esta es mi dirección y mi numero por cualquier cosa.-lo tome rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa._

_-Gracias Profesor Cullen.-dije sonriente, él sonrió, se levanto y cuando yo iba hacía la puerta se pego a mi espalda sacando un jadeo de sorpresa, su fuerte pecho pegado a mi espalda simplemente me robo el aliento._

_-Estoy ansioso Señorita Swan_

**-"PERFECTA" (Novela con mucho drama)**

**_Sinopsis:_**

_Durante toda mi vida fui una chica muy introvertida, tenía amigos y amigas pero no me abría a tener nuevas relaciones, estaba en mi último año de preparatoria cuando él se fijo en mí, era tan guapo, atractivo y popular que a penas creía que él se fijara en mí, una simple chica sin chiste alguno, él el gemelo de mi mejor amigo, tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. _  
><em>Estaba perdida de amor por Robert Cullen, él era único, decía palabras muy dulces y parecía conocerme tan bien, que caí rendida a sus pies, pero no vi en el error que me estaba metiendo, yo solo quería su amor, pero cuando me di cuenta de ello, fue muy tarde ya no había vuelta a tras, me destruí por ser suficiente para él, acabe conmigo poco a poco, destruyendo mi vida sin darme cuenta, él solo jugo conmigo y lo peor es que se lo permití.<br>Y mi único pretexto para acabar con mi vida fue ser PERFECTA para él_


	14. Epilogo I: Bella y Edward

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGO I<strong>_

_**5 años después. **_

_**Edward Pov**_

Estábamos mirando por la ventana, tenía a mi amada esposa entre mis brazos y su espalda pegada a mi pecho, después de 5 años de casados aun la amaba como la primera vez, acaricie su casi inexistente vientre, nuestro pequeña Reneesme de 3 años estaba dormida en su cuarto y nosotros disfrutábamos la hermosa vista desde nuestra recamara, dentro de 7 meses nuestras noches volvería a la locura de tener un recién nacido pero eso solo lograba sacarme una sonrisa enorme.

-Te amo-dije en su oído, ella sonrió y se giro a mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo.-respondió sincera, sonreí aun más y tomando su mano la lleve hasta la cama, enrede mis brazos en su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo lo más posible, pase mi nariz por su cuello, degustándome con su perfume.

-Tu aroma es adictivo-dije bajito en su oído, ella sonrió y se sonrojo, su aroma a fresas no se había perdido, seguía latente y me encantaba, acaricie su mejilla con mis labios y fui dejando un camino de besos en la comisura de sus labios hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo, afecto, pasión pero más que nada amor, porque eso jamás faltaba entre nosotros.-Quiero hacerte mía-dije sobre sus labios, jadeante y con una enorme ansiedad por tomarla ahora mismo.

-Ya soy tuya.-dijo con una gran sonrisa y enredando sus brazos en cuello. Sonreí y la bese de nuevo, baje los tirante de su ligera pijama de seda, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con solo unas finas bragas color negro, siempre me sorprendía como Bella podía ser sexy e inocente al mismo tiempo.

-Solo mía-dije feliz y la recosté en la cama, me coloque sobre su cuerpo y ella saco mi playera dejando mi pecho al aire, sonreí, ella pasó sus manos por mi espalda, sus caricias siempre me volvían loco, baje mis manos hasta tomar sus pechos entre mis manos, sonreí y fui bajando mis labios hasta atrapar uno de sus pezones en mi boca, ella jadeo sorprendida y arqueando su espalda-Tan receptiva.-dije satisfecho, pase mi lengua por su pezón, sensible y receptiva, la mejor combinación. Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban la habitación, en una combinación excitante, tomo la orilla de mis pantalones y los sacó de un solo movimiento, dejándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Mis labios se zacearon de sus pechos y bajaron por su vientre dejando besos húmedos por todo el camino hasta llegar a su lencería, tome sus braguitas con mis dientes y las baje con lentitud ante su atenta mirada, esos ojos chocolate que me tenían hipnotizado desde hace tanto tiempo me seguían llenos de expectativas, cuando las deje fuera de mi camino regrese a colocarme sobre su cuerpo.

-Te vez tan hermosa-dije con voz jadeante, ella suspiro acalorada, lleve mis dedos hasta su entrada y roce sus labios con ellos separando sus pliegues y encontrarla húmeda y excitada, sonreí y di un pequeño giro con mis dedos, ella jadeo fuertemente arqueándose hacía mí, con mi otra mano tome sus brazos y los lleve hasta encima de su cabeza, mis labios tomaron uno de sus pezones y mi dedo empezó a moverse más insistente, ella jadeaba y gemía desesperada.

-Oh Edward. ¡Edward!-grito cuando su orgasmo exploto, en un movimiento rápido me quite la ropa interior y la penetre de una sola estocada, ella grito sorprendida y sentí sus paredes apretarse haciendo que casi llegara al orgasmo en ese instante.

Empecé a moverme lentamente, ella jadeo y enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, logrando que entrara más adentro, jadeamos al unisonó y seguí empujando dentro y fuera de ella, en un última estocada ambos explotamos en un orgasmo arrollador. Respiramos jadeantes y mientras Bella volvía yo logre acomodarnos de lado y cobijarnos con la cobija, desnudos y abrazados. Cuando se recupero me miro sonriente.

-Eres hermosa-dije besando su espalda.

-Tú eres muy guapo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Te amo tanto Bella.

-Te amo Edward.

Al día siguiente nuestra enana de cabellos cobrizos despertó muy temprano, feliz y emocionada porque hoy era su cumpleaños.

-¡Papi!-grito al otro lado de la puerta, abrí mis ojos asustado por los gritos, iba a correr a abrir pero en ese momento Bella me llamo.

-Edward-me gire a mirarla y ella sonrió-Ropa.-dijo divertida, miré abajo y me di cuenta de lo traumada que habría dejado a mi princesa, me puse rápidamente la pijama mientras Bella se levantaba e iba al baño.-Enseguida bajo.-dijo sonriente.

-Claro.-abrí la puerta y mi pequeño monstruo de 3 años sonrió en grande.-¿Por qué será que está preciosa princesa está despierta tan temprano?-pregunte sonriendo y levantándola en mis brazos.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños!-grito feliz.

-Es verdad, hoy cumples 3 años.-dije sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Y tendré una fiesta con mis amigos.-dijo aplaudía feliz, bajamos a la cocina y la puse sobre la barra, ella se sentó con su piernas cruzadas, traía su pijama rosa y sus pantuflas de ositos, acaricie su cabello revuelto y rebelde y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar cumpleañera?

-Pastel.-sonreí y negué.

-No creo que eso le guste a mami.-dije y ella hizo un puchero.

-¿Cómo esta mi niña del cumpleaños?-pregunto Bella entrando a la cocina.

-¡Mami!-grito feliz.-Estoy muy bien. Pero papi no quiere que desayune pastel.

-No puedes desayunar pastel enana, primero aun no está listo y segundo sabes que eso te haría daño.

-Bueno, pero en la fiesta comeré mucho, mucho pastel.

-Claro princesa.-dijo Bella sonriente, se acerco a mí y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura.-Hola guapo.

-Hola preciosa.-dije antes de besarla castamente.

Preparamos un rápido desayuno y luego de comer nos arreglamos para empezar a alistar la fiesta de princesas de mi niña. Llegaron las personas a poner el castillo inflable y las mesas, luego Bella y yo acomodamos la comida en la mesa central y dejamos el pastel en el centro de la mesa, tenía a la princesa Bella en el centro y parecía un pequeño castillo, y luego abajo decía "Feliz cumpleaños Nessie" ese era el apodo que le había puesto Jacob el hijo de Emmett y Rosalie de 4 años, le puso así porque cuando tenía dos años y Reneesme tenía uno él vino a su cumpleaños y le regalo una muñeca, pero entonces cuando se acerco a darle la muñeca, Nessie tomo su mano y se la llevo a la boca, dándole un buen mordisco en su dedo, ella sonrió divertida pero él quedo traumado de por vida, desde entonces la nombro Nessie como el monstruo del lago Ness, lo único que no me gustaba era que la llamara "Mi Nessie" ese niño se toparía conmigo antes de que mi princesa fuera suya.

La fiesta fue un éxito, vinieron, todos nuestros amigos y familiares, y muchos amiguitos de Reneesme del preescolar. En la tarde quedamos solo Bella, Nessie, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Cloe, Jacob y yo. Cloe es la hija de Alice y Jasper, tiene dos años y es un pequeño demonio rubio y de ojos azules, es una niña preciosa pero con la misma energía que su madre. Luego de que Nessie abriera todos sus regalos y se cansara de jugar con ellos, los niños cayeron dormidos y nosotros nos quedamos un rato más a disfrutar recordando las locuras que hicieron las chicas por detener la boda, pero al final habían logrado su cometido, sin duda había valido la pena porque ahora tenía a mi esposa, mi princesa y nuestro próximo bebé en camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo el primer epilogo, está pareja que por fin logro un final feliz :3, aun faltan otros 3 epílogos, espero les gusten, estos los hice yo, no están en la película así que espero les gusten y crean que quedan bien :3 dejen sus Reviews :)<strong>


	15. Epilogo II: Rose y Emmett

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>EPILOGO II<strong>_

_**14 años después.**_

_**Rosalie Pov**_

El primer día oficial de mi pequeño en la secundaría, por mí podía tener 50 años y seguiría siendo mi osito, Emmett lo ayudo a arreglarse y mientras entraba a su habitación los escuche hablar.

-Pero papá, has visto como me ve Edward cada que intento acercarme a Nessie.-dijo Jake suspirando mientras se ponía la camisa del uniforme, Emmett sonrió, él había sido un gran padre, lo tuvimos al año de conocernos y ni siquiera estábamos casados y aun así fue la mejor experiencia del mundo, amaba a mi osito más que nada, él y su padre eran todo para mí, bueno también mi pequeña Carolina de 5 años, mi princesa de cabello oscuro y ojos claros.

-Es porque Nessie es su bebé.-dijo Emmett intentando restarle importancia pero Jake le hizo mala cara.

-Nessie no es un bebé, tiene 12 años papá y yo le pregunte y dijo que también quería estar conmigo.-dijo mi hijo enfurruñado, era verdad, Edward era un padre celoso, jamás le había dicho algo a mi peque pero no podía ver que nadie del otro sexo se le acercara a la pequeña y hermosa Reneesme porque se ponía en plan Padre celoso y no había quien lo hiciera cambiar.

-Bueno sí, tal vez ya no es un bebé, pero los padres siempre vemos a nuestras hijas como bebés, yo mismo cuando tu hermanita tengo la edad de Nessie la seguiré considerando mi bebé.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mi niño curioso, siempre con grandes preguntas y poniéndonos en jaque.

-Pues las niñas siempre son las princesas de papá y es difícil entender que crecerán y querrán tener novio y esas cosas, se siente como si fueras a perder a tu pequeña.

-Pero no sientes eso conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto confundido.

-No campeón, con los niños es diferente, es raro pero cuando un hijo varón tiene su primera novia los padres suelen sentirse orgullosos, tal vez sea estúpido pero así pasa-dijo Emmett sonriente, sonreí divertida cuando vi la cara de Jake confundido.

-Eso es tonto papá, yo solo quiero que Edward me deje estar con Reneesme. Ella me quiere y yo la quiero, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-pregunto, para él todo era tan sencillo, pero al final sabría que mi niño no tendría problemas, Edward lo quería mucho y jamás le alejaría de Nessie si ella lo quería.

-Bueno ¿quieres que hable con Edward?

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro, le pediré permiso o algo así-dijo Emmett divertido.

-Oh gracias papá-dijo Jake antes de abrazar a Emmett, sonreí y seguí mi camino para ir por mi pequeña.

-Hola princesa.-dije entrando a su habitación, ella estaba poniéndose su vestido para ir al preescolar.

-Hola mami-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quieres que acomode tu cabello?-le pregunte sonriendo.

-Sí-dijo acomodando su uniforme, sonreí y tome su cabellito con suavidad, lo cepille y deje sus rizos jugar y quedar perfecto alrededor de su carita.

-Listo princesa, hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias mami.-dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, bajamos a la cocina y desayunamos todos como familia, luego fuimos a dejar a Jake a su primer día en la escuela.

-Adiós mi amor.-dije besándolo, en ese momento apareció la bella cobriza hija de Bella y Edward.

-Mamá suéltame ahí viene Nessie-dijo Jake casi alejándome, lo mire divertida intentar arreglarse más para ver a Nessie.

-Hola.-saludo mi próxima nuera.

-Hola Nessie.-la saludo Jake con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward, Bella-salude a mi amiga y a su marido.

-Hola Rose. ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?

-Oh fue hermoso, unas merecidas vacaciones familiares.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Muy bien, Nessie estaba desesperada por volver cuando Edward le quito el teléfono por tantas llamadas, Tony estaba encantado con la playa y Emily y Luca estaban más que felices con montar a caballo por primera vez.-dijo Bella sonriente. Tony era su segundo hijo, tenía 8 años y era un niño muy travieso pero adorable a la vez, y Emily y Luca eran los gemelos, de solo 4 años pero bellos como sus hermanos.

-Oh así que por eso se acabaron las llamadas al teléfono-dije divertida.

-Sí-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bella creo que tú, yo y Alice deberíamos tener una gran charla, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Me encantaría que te parece a las 5 en el café de siempre.

-Eso sería genial.

-Perfecto entonces ahí nos vemos.

-Claro.-nos giramos y vimos a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y a Emmett burlándose de él.

-Bueno cuando seamos familia ¿Quién cuidara a los nietos?-pregunto dándole una palmada en la espalda a Edward, él lo miro mal.

-No hables más Emmett.-Dijo Edward con los dientes apretados y a punto de golpear a Emmett.

-Edward cariño, vamos debemos llevar a los chicos a sus escuelas.-dijo Bella interviniendo y llevándose lejos a Edward.

-¿Y así piensas ayudar a Jake? Molestando al padre de la chica que le gusta.

-Sabes que Edward quiere a Jake, jamás se pondría en su contra, cariño.

-Aun así, Nessie es su pequeña.

-Ya verás, cuando festejemos la boda de ese par-dijo señalando a los niños tomados de la mano caminando dentro de la escuela.-Me amaras por mis chistes con el padre de la novia.

-Ya te amo oso.

-Y yo a ti Barbie.-nos dimos un casto beso y volvimos al auto para llevar a la princesa a su escuela.

Era una locura, hace 14 años estábamos impidiendo la boda de la zorra de Denali junto con las chicas, jamás creí que en ese viaje encontraría al hombre de mi vida, pero ahora le agradezco a Alice sus locos planes porque esos me llevaron al amor de mi vida. Mi oso, mi princesa y mi osito coqueto son todo lo que alguna vez soñé, y no podría pedir más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí está el epilogo de esta pareja, quise hacer algo diferente con ellos pues siempre son la pareja sexosa así que cambie un poco ese concepto y los hice la pareja dulce por así decirlo, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews. :3<strong>


	16. Epilogo III: Alice y Jazz

**Basada en la película **

**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>EPILOGO III<strong>_

_**16 años después.**_

_**Alice Pov**_

Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir ahora? Creo que me conocen bien ¿no? Pues lo único que cambio en mi vida fue que ahora estoy felizmente casada con el hombre más dulce, caballeroso y adorable de la tierra, Jasper, él fue un chico más que lindo cuando nos conocimos, y creo que desde entonces me enamore de él, también ahora tengo 2 hijas, una nena de 13 años y otra nena de 3 años. Son unas niñas preciosas, a las que amo vestir y poner bonitas, mi dulce Cloe tiene un enamoramiento con Jake, el ahora novio de Nessie, por lo que no se lleva muy bien con Reneesme, pero nada de qué preocuparse, era algo así como mi loco amor por Leonardo DiCaprio en la secundaria, el problema era que ella lo tenía enfrente pero no podía enamorarlo porque él estaba perdido de amor por Reneesme.

Mientras mi otra pequeña, mi pequeño ángel de 3 años, Maya, es un niña de papá en todo el sentido de la palabra, a donde Jasper iba ella lo seguía, y Jazz adoraba eso. Amaba a su nena, ella siempre usaba vestidos ampones y llamativos, como de princesa, era la más pequeña del grupo así que no se acoplaba muy bien, pues todos ya jugaban a otras cosas y ella aun era una nena, pero los chicos la adoraban, en especial Nessie y Jake que la traían de aquí para acá, Nessie adoraba a los niños por eso le gustaba cuidar a Maya pues su hermanita ahora tenía 6 años y ahora mismo no quería que nadie la tratara como niña pequeña así que no podía jugar con ella como con Maya, y en el caso de Jake, bueno él con tal de ver a Ness feliz haría cualquier cosa.

Hoy Jasper y yo teníamos una cita por nuestro aniversario así que dejamos como niñera a Nessie y Jake le acompaño, les dimos todos los números y salimos rumbo al restaurante.

-Te vez preciosa mi amor-dijo Jazz besando mi mano, sonreí y mordí mi labio.

-Gracias.-dije sonriente, él abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a subir, ya en el restaurante y después de ordenar nos la pasamos riendo y platicando de locuras, al final de la noche no podía estar más feliz por tener a mi esposo.

-¿Cómo crees que estén?-pregunto Jasper cuando íbamos llegando a la casa.

-Bien, Nessie siempre es una niñera genial.

-Claro.-dijo él sonriente, pero al entrar a la casa no había tal escena perfecta, estaba Maya enojada en el sillón, Cloe estaba más que roja en el otro sillón y Jacob y Nessie ni sus luces.

-Niñas ¿Dónde están Jake y Nessie?-pregunte entrando. Maya se giro y me miro con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mami, por culpa de Cloe, Nessie está triste y seguro ya no va a querer volver.-dijo y rompió en llanto, Jasper paso rápidamente a mi lado y tomo a nuestro ángel entre sus manos.

-La llevaré a la cama-dijo dándome una señal, asentí. Me acerque a Cloe y la mire esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada.-dijo sin querer soltar palabra.

-Cloe.

-No fue nada.-en ese momento paso Nessie hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Ya déjame Jacob!-grito enojada, entonces noto mi presencia y luego de darle una mirada llena de enojo a Cloe me miro suspirando.-Lo siento tía Alice, yo…debo irme.

-¡Nessie espera!-grito Jake antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

-Cloe, quiero que me digas que sucedió.-dije tajante, ella me miro avergonzada.

-Bese a Jacob.-abrí mis ojos muy grandes y la miré sorprendida.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-pregunte molesta, me levante y la mire reprobatoria.

-Lo bese, Reneesme nos vio y ahora está molesta y no quiere hablar con Jacob-termino de contar.

-Cloe, sabes que Jacob está en una relación con Reneesme, no deberías haberlo besado.

-¡Pero mamá!-grito.

-Cloe no le grites a tu madre.-dijo Jasper llegando a la habitación.

-Pero está siendo injusta, se supone que me apoye a mí no a esa.

-Esa es tu prima y ella nunca te haría algo como lo que tú le acabas de hacer.

-Claro que sí, ella me robo a Jacob.-grito de vuelta.

-Escúchame bien Cloe, primero que nada soy tu madre, así que no me hables así, ahora no es que me ponga de su lado pero debes aceptar que hiciste mal, ella no te quito a Jacob, ellos han salido ya por dos años y se quieren mucho, ahora ella está llorando porque cree que el chico que ama la engaño, y él va a terminar igual de triste, ¿quieres ser la persona que arruine una relación?-pregunte sería, Jasper estaba parado a un lado mío apoyando mi postura.

-No.-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Bien porque mañana iremos a casa de Reneesme y le pedirás una disculpa a ella y a Jacob, explicaras lo que paso y luego regresaras a casa porque estás castigada.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Cloe-dijo Jasper sin cambiar su mirada.

-Bien.-dijo ella suspirando.

-Ahora ve a dormir.-dije, ella subió a su habitación y nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá.-¿Crees que deba llamar a Bella?

-Tal vez, Nessie es una niña muy sensible-dijo Jasper acariciando mi espalda.

-No sé cómo pudo hacer algo así.

-Es una niña mi amor, no sabe que eso está mal.

-Hablare con ella seriamente mañana.

-Claro, ahora vamos a dormir que ese pequeño pateador parece alterado.-dijo sonriente, sonreí y asentí, ¿olvide mencionarlo? Pues sí estoy embarazada de mi primer varón, tengo 5 meses y estoy feliz. Mi dulce pateador.

Nessie Pov

-¡SUELTAME!-grite llena de rabia, aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza a mi novio besándose con mi prima.

-¡NO! No pienso dejarte ir así nada más. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.-dijo tajante, lo miré mal pero deje de luchar.-Yo. No. Bese. A. Cloe.-dijo lentamente.

-Claro-dije sarcástica-Yo los vi Jacob.

-Ella me beso, yo la aparte enseguida.

-Pero…

-No hay pero nena, yo solo te amo a ti, eres solo tú. No hay nadie que me haga dejar de amarte. Sé que lo que viste parecía otra cosa pero no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-¿En serio?-pregunte más tranquila, él sonrió y enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, luego limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Claro que sí amor, te amo.-dijo serio mirándome a los ojos, sonreí y él me beso dulcemente.

Alice Pov

Al día siguiente fuimos personalmente a hablar con Bella y Edward sobre lo ocurrido, ellos entendieron y dijeron que Nessie había llegado más tranquila al parecer Jacob la había alcanzado. Cloe les pidió una disculpa a Jacob y a Nessie y ellos las aceptaron pero era obvio que Nessie aun estaba un poco molesta.

Al volver a casa me senté con Cloe en la sala para hablar, ella se veía realmente arrepentida y sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Nena quiero que entiendas que lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé mamá. Creo que Nessie nunca me va a perdonar lo que le hice…-dijo antes de romper en llanto, la tome entre mis brazos lo más que pude por mi vientre y ella se acomodo entre mis brazos.-No quiero que ella me odie mamá.

-Ella no te odiara mi amor, Nessie es una chica dulce, solo necesita tiempo, entiéndela, siente que le fallaste.

-Es que no me di cuenta de que la iba a lastimar mamá, yo solo quería que mi primer beso fuera con él…

-Nena a veces hacemos daño sin darnos cuenta, sabes la mamá de Nessie estuvo a punto de perder a tu tío Edward por una mujer que intento robárselo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella quería el dinero de Edward así que le hizo creer que iba a tener un bebé de él…

-¡Mamá! Yo no quiero quedarme con Jake…yo sé que él ama a Nessie pero…

-Lo sé nena, tú no eres igual a esa mujer, ella hoy en día aun no puede pedir perdón por sus errores.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Con qué?

-Con esa mujer ¿Por qué no logro casarse con el tío Edward?

-Bueno esa es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo-dijo sonriente.

-Bueno creo que sería un buen cuento… lo llamaremos "La venganza de las Damas de Honor"-dije divertida, ella sonrió y reconoció el nombre del libro de Bella, era momento de contar una vieja historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews <strong>

**Ya solo falta un Epilogo y un Extra así que probablemente el próximo viernes inicie la nueva novela que será "El Profesor Cullen" que espero que les guste tanto como está :)**


	17. Epilogo IV: Victoria y James

_**Basada en la película **_

_**"La venganza de las Damas de Honor"**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO IV<strong>

_**Victoria Pov**_

Después de librarme de la horrorosa rubia de Irina decidí hacer por primera vez lo que yo quería, tomar mi propio camino, así que en cuanto mi guapo rubio de ojos azules se planto frente a mi apartamento en su flamante motocicleta negra con la propuesta de una aventura por todo el país, simplemente guarde algunas cosas y me monte a la moto amarrando mis brazos a su cintura.

-¿Lista nena?-pregunto con esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, sonreí y asentí.

-Más que lista.-la moto salió disparada y el viento jugaba con mi cabello, y él sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto sonreí.

Manejamos por todo el estado, incluso intento enseñarme a usar la moto pero digamos que no soy buena en eso, nos parábamos en algunos moteles para dormir y luego retomar el camino, fuimos a ver la estatua de la libertad, hasta los restaurantes de desayunos más locos de los Estados Unidos. Él a pesar de ser un chico malo vestido de cuero, también era el hombre más caballeroso del mundo, aunque he de admitir que su lado posesivo y celoso me encantaba, sacaba un lado salvaje de él que me volvía loca, no podía creer que después de dos meses de viaje siguiéramos sin pasar de un simple y salvaje beso, las caricias encima de la ropa eran calientes y me aceleraban el corazón pero él siempre terminaba el beso dejándome con ganas de más, él solo sonreía y se alejaba de mí.

-Aun no nena.-dijo divertido, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, le gustaba jugar con mi auto control, pero no más, está noche conseguiría lo que quería, James cuídate cariño porque esta chica va con todo.

Espere a que su habitación estuviera en silencio para entrar, había comprado un lindo traje de lencería para la ocasión, él solía ponerse sus audífonos durante la noche antes de caer dormido, así que justo ahora debía estar escuchando alguna de sus bandas favoritas, así que cuando entre él estaba completamente perdido en su música, con los ojos cerrados y golpeando su pie en la cama, me acerque lentamente y apague la luz, él seguía en su mundo, me subí a su cuerpo sin tocarlo y entonces él noto mi presencia, sus ojos azules se abrieron y atraparon los míos, había tanto magnetismo en la habitación que casi sin darme cuenta atrapo mis labios entre los suyos con un rápido movimiento que me dejo debajo de su cuerpo, gemí ante el contacto y él se meció sobre mí.

-¿Te gusta jugar conmigo?-pregunto con la voz ronca, yo lo miré directo a los ojos y asentí enredando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Me encanta.-dije con la voz tan ronca como la suya.

-Victoria…Dios…me vuelves loco…-sus manos recorrieron mis piernas con tortuosas caricias, sus labios a centímetros de los míos tentándome a besarlo.-¿Sabes cuánto he debido contenerme para no tomarte en cada lugar que nos detuvimos? Tentándome a cada momento. Jugando con fuego…-decía con esa voz que me estaba volviendo loca, besando mi cuello ante cada palabra dicha.

-¡Sí!-dije entre jadeos, cuando él empezó a bajar dejando besos húmedos hasta el valle de mis senos.

-Tan sexy en esos shorts y mi camisa-decía mientras acariciaba mi vientre y bajaba por mi cuerpo.-Siempre tentándome.

-Sí…-dije cuando llego hasta mis bragas y las paso de largo para bajar por mis piernas dejando besos hasta llegar a mi pie, ahí me di cuenta de su pecho desnudo, solo llevaba esos pantalones desgastados que le quedaban perfectos, caían en sus caderas dejándome ver la V del pecado, su pecho bien marcado que quería besar.

-¿Qué quieres nena?-pregunto cuando estuvo arrodillado entre mis piernas, acariciándolas y jugando con mi autocontrol.

-A ti.-dije sin aire y el cuerpo ardiendo.

-Me tienes cariño.-dijo con esa sonrisa coqueta, quería jugar.-Pero… ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-Quiero que me beses…

-Así-dijo dejando un beso en mi muslo, un jadeo salió de mí.

-Sí-dije con voz entre cortada. Él empezó a subir por mi cuerpo hasta mis bragas.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto ahí, mirándome con esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria.

-Quítalas-dije sin aliento, él sonrió y las saco lentamente por el largo de mis piernas. Regreso su mirada a esa parte de mi cuerpo e inhalo fuertemente.

-Mmmm-dijo jugando conmigo.

-Bésame-dije fuerte y segura, él me llevo hasta el límite con sus besos en esa parte de mi cuerpo, me hizo jadear, gemir y gritar su nombre, llegue al orgasmo más arrollador que había tenido en toda mi vida.

-Deliciosa-escuche entre la neblina de mi orgasmo, sonreí y enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas, noté que su pantalón había desaparecido al igual que su ropa interior así que una gran sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro, él saco mi brasier y llevo sus labios a mis pechos, mientras lentamente se introducía en mí.

-Ah-jadee cuando lo sentí hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo. Un vaivén lento y ardiente nos llevo a ambos hasta un clímax indescriptible y arrasador, quitándonos el aliento y dejándonos por los aires. Cuando volví al mundo lo vi a mi lado con su sonrisa bien marcada, sonreí y me estire un poco para besar sus labios.

Después de esa noche pasamos todo el viaje desesperados por encontrar un lugar para detenernos, jugando entre los árboles y jugando con nuestro lado más salvaje, sin duda fue toda una experiencia, incluso nuestras peleas las terminábamos enredados en los brazos del otro, jadeantes.

….

….

Sin duda el mejor verano de mi vida, y ahora estaba aquí a punto de casarme con ese hombre que era dulce, caballeroso, tierno y educado, un abogado de la firma de mi padre el mismo lugar donde yo trabajaba, a una semana de que fuera su esposa me abordaron las dudas, y casi sin proponerme las cosas, empecé a pensar en él, en mi rubio chico malo de ojos azules, el hombre que ame con todo mi corazón, con mi alma, con mi cuerpo, al hombre que le entregue todo de mí y al cual había dejado marchar sin decir nada.

Sí, lo había perdido, cuando volvimos a nuestras vidas solo duramos dos semanas más, él quería ir a Nueva York y yo a L.A, él quería abrir un club nocturno y yo ser una abogada, los horarios y distancia nos separaron y no supimos levantarnos de la inminente ruptura, dos meses después conocía a Alec, un chico que era simplemente perfecto, ese chico que te abre la puerta el coche, él que te ayuda a sentarte, él que te presta su saco cuando hace frío, él era el hombre que todas desean tener, entonces ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas? ¿Por qué pensaba en un viejo amor ahora?

Todo era tan confuso, pero esa noche mientras pensaba en mi inminente boda el próximo sábado, me di cuenta de una cosa, había olvidado mi promesa aquel verano "Tomar mi propio camino", al final había terminado siguiendo el camino que mi padre me había pintado, yo nunca quise ser una abogada en su firma, tampoco quería ser la hija favorita, yo nunca desee tener al novio que mis padres adoraran, esa no era yo.

Los días pasaban lentamente, cada día se me hacía más largo y pesado, después de esa pequeña revelación me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, pero más que eso, no había dejado de pensar en mi rubio, ¿él estaría casado? ¿Habría logrado sus sueños? ¿Me habría olvidado? Esa era la pregunta que más retumbaba en mis oídos, él me habría olvidado, porque yo no lo había olvidado a él, él jamás abandono mi corazón.

Era viernes por la tarde, las gotas de lluvia corrían por la ventana, mañana a esta hora sería la esposa de Alec Vulturi, él chico perfecto, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y de pronto un teléfono sonó, me acerque e intente que mi voz sonara tranquila y calmada pero fue todo un fracaso.

-Hola-dijo una vivaz Alice, feliz por alguna razón, ella y yo seguimos en contacto al igual que las chicas, sabía de sus felices matrimonios y era feliz por ellas.

-Hola-dije con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Vic? ¿Qué te pasa que tienes?

-No es nada…los nervios…ya sabes.

-Oh, pero eso no es motivo para llorar, mañana te casaras con el hombre que amas y…

-Es que ese es el problema ¡NO LO AMO!-grite desesperada. Ella se quedo en silencio solo un segundo y luego escuche una risa.

-Eso quería escuchar.-dijo y podía imaginarme esa sonrisa malvada suya.

-Alice ¿De qué hablas?

-Asómate a la ventana nena, encontraras algo que creo te gustara.-ella colgó y yo corrí hasta la ventana, ahí parado al otro lado de la calle lo vi, con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto amaba y ese cabello rubio que tantas veces había enredado entre mis dedos. Él alzo sus brazos como si supiera que estaba ahí, baje corriendo y llegue hasta llegar a la calle, quedamos frente a frente, él me miro un minuto y luego cruzo la calle para quedar a unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con el cabello mojado y pegado a mi rostro.

-Vine a recuperar lo que es mío-dijo él con esa sonrisa coqueta que había extrañado tanto, pero aunque quería saltar a sus brazos y besar sus labios, no lo hice, me quede ahí esperando una maldita explicación.

-¿Tuyo? Aquí no hay nada tuyo.-dije cruzándome de brazos y dispuesta a volver a mi apartamento.

-Yo creo que sí-dijo atrapándome entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame.-dije mirando esos ojos que me volvían loco.-¿No crees que es muy tarde ya?

-Sé que tarde demasiado pero no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.-dijo y empezó a acercarse a mí, sentí su cálido aliento mezclarse con el suyo.

-¿Y pensaste que con eso saltaría a tus brazos y te besaría?-pregunte con nervios y una inmensa necesidad de unir mis labios con los suyos.

-No, pero…puedo ver en tus ojos lo mismo que vi hace años, puedo sentir tu cuerpo vibrar como lo hacía hace tiempo, te conozco mejor de lo que crees Vicky, sé que fui un completo imbécil al no luchar por ti, al no venir y llevarte conmigo incluso contra ti, pero a pesar de todo eso sé que aun me amas, porque yo nunca pude dejar de amarte.-dijo mirándome fijamente, me perdí en sus palabras y sus caricias y simplemente hice lo que quería hacer hace tanto tiempo, besarlo, fundirme en un abrazo con él. Yo no quería un hombre que me abriera la puerta al entrar al auto, quería un hombre que me pusiera el caso para subirnos a su moto, no quería un hombre que me ayudara a sentarme en lugar llenos de lujo, quería ir a los lugares más locos del mundo y comer desayunos que nunca me imagine, riéndome al lado de este hombre, no quería a un hombre que me diera su saco, quería usar una chaqueta de cuero que llevara su perfume y me intoxicara cada momento. Quería a James conmigo. –Te amo hermosa.

-Te amo James.-sonreí y él me levanto en sus brazos, esa noche no dormí para prepararme para la dichosa boda, esa noche pase la mejor en mucho tiempo, la pase entre sus brazos, recordando sus besos y caricias, su forma de tomarme y hacerme perder el control, esa noche no solo lo encontré a él, también me encontré a mí misma, a la mañana siguiente no fui hasta la estética para el peinado y maquillaje, esa mañana me levante me puse unos shorts y su camisa como sabía le gustaba y me subí a su moto para huir con él.

-Te vez sexy.-dijo atrayéndome a su cuerpo por la cintura.

-¿En serio?

-Hermosa como siempre.-dijo sobre mis labios, sonreí y enrede mis brazos en su cuello.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-dijo antes de adueñarse de mis labios en un beso ardiente y apasionado.-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin uno de estos.

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Nunca más nena. Ahora vámonos antes de alguien note que la novia se fugo con su sexy ex.

-Ya no eres mi ex-dije sonriente subiéndome a la moto y enredando mis brazos en su cintura.-Pero sigues siendo sexy.

-No tanto como tu roja.

-Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

-¿Crees que te dejaría hacerlo?-pregunto sonriente, pero aun así encendió la moto y salimos volando del edificio.

…

…

…

-¿Cómo está mi bebé?-pregunto mi amado esposo entrando a nuestro apartamento, era un lugar grande y espacioso que habíamos encontrado en el centro de Nueva York, al principio pensamos en una casa a las afueras, pero eso no era para nosotros.

-Pues sigue molestándome con sus antojos pero ya me acostumbre-dije sonriente, él se sentó a mi lado y puso un beso en mi abultado vientre y luego me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te vez hermosa.

-Tú te vez muy guapo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-unimos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso que nos llevo a otra cosa, pero bueno así éramos nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue el último epilogo, aun queda un capítulo extra pero ese tardara un poco más, más tarde subiré el primer capítulo de "El Profesor Cullen" por sí quieren acompañarme ahí también :)<strong>


	18. Extra: Nessie y Jake

**Basada en la película**

**La venganza de las Damas de Honor**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Extra: "Nessie y Jake"<strong>_

_**Nessie Pov**_

Era una cálida mañana de verano, estaba relajándome en la playa junto a mis hermanos, los gemelos Emily y Lucas estaban en la orilla haciendo castillos de arena mientras Tony reía y jugaba con Jaime, su novia desde hace unos meses, una chica muy linda de ojos color miel, también estaba Cloe más alejada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a su lado….Jake.

Al final del día él no era para mí, estuvimos juntos por casi 4 años, fueron buenos, ahora yo tenía 20 y él 21 y nos habíamos separado hacia dos años ya, las circunstancias nos llevaron a una separación y ahora él estaba con mi "adorada" prima. Si bien no podía decir que la odiaba si le tenía un rencor horrible porque ella fue una de las razones por las que él y yo terminamos.

Al principio su enamoramiento con Jake no me parecía problema alguna, pues ella era una niña ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Pero que equivocada estaba, ella no conocía la palabra "No" y por más que Jake se la repitió por años ella jamás la vio como un punto final. Cuando crecimos y los tres estuvimos en la Universidad fuimos a varias reuniones juntos, fiestas, salidas y demás, ella siempre estaba muy cerca de él y por más que mi amigas me lo advirtieron yo jamás lo acepte, siempre la defendí, ahora me sentía estúpida.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? Fácil ella supo mover sus cartas.

**Flash Back**

14 de febrero día de los enamorados, un día para pasar con él hombre que amo, pero no, estaba encerrada en mi maldita habitación construyendo el boceto para una tarea que valía la mitad de la nota, llevaba dos semanas trabajando y no podía terminar, era muy importante para mí, le pedí mil disculpas a Jake por esto y él parecía tranquilo demasiado tranquilo, eso no me dejaba concentrarme, él no era así, pero al final lo deje pasar, a las 4 de la tarde moría de hambre así que salí de la casa para ir a comprar algo rápido ya que la cocina no era lo mío y mi mamá no estaba.

Fui a una cafetería que estaba adornada con muchos corazones y querubines, sonreí dulcemente y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Jake para saludarlo y decirle una vez más que lo sentía y que lo amaba. Me forme en la fila y entonces detrás de todos los papelitos y demás los vi, ahí estaban Jake y Cloe sentados riéndose, fruncí el ceño, no me espere que fueran a salir juntos. Me escondí y pase detrás de mucha gente quedando a unas mesas de distancia, pero podía escucharlos hablar, me sentía una paranoica pero la verdad dos personas que se supone son solo amigos no deberían salir en un día así y mucho menos si uno de ellos está en una relación.

-Gracias por esto Jake.-dijo ella tomando la mano de Mi Novio por encima de la mesa.

-Es un gusto, preciosa.-dijo él acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

-No creí que fueras a aceptar salir conmigo hoy…creí que saldrías con ella.

-Yo…-él se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada-Ella tuvo algo muy importante y decidí salir.

-Ya veo. Pero no entiendo que pudo ser tan importante para no pasar el día de los enamorados juntos.

-Es un trabajo de la escuela, muy importante…

-Yo no te haría algo así, debió programarse mejor.-mi boca estaba abierta, ¿Qué intentaba?

-¿En serio?-pregunto Jake mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y de pronto de la nada, él la beso, mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento y quise correr, pero me trague mi dolor y me levante decidida, a mí nadie me vendría a jugar así de chueco y yo me quedara callada.

-¿Por eso no te importo que cancelara la cita?-pregunte con todo el odio que sentía por él en estos momentos, se separaron sorprendidos y ambos se pusieron pálidos como la nieve. Una sonrisa irónica se instalo en mi rostro.

-Nessie, amor puedo explicarlo.

-¡¿Amor?! Eres un…-pero me guarde eso, no iba hacer una escena por ellos.-No quiero una maldita explicación Jacob, lo vi y escuche todo. Así que no hace falta, pero quiero que quede claro que aquí se acabo todo.-dije llena de rabia por dentro, él agacho la mirada, yo me gire y la vi a ella, esa chica que se suponía era una de mis amigas, y quise transmitirle todo el odio que sentía por ella justo ahora con esa mirada-Espero sean felices.-dije como última palabra y salí de ahí.

Parecía un maldito Dejavu, pero esta vez él no correría detrás de mí y me diría que solo me amaba a mí, ¿acaso aquella vez también mintió? Suspire y seguí caminando, llegue a mi casa y me enfoque en mi trabajo, no quería llorar, no lo haría por alguien que no valía la pena. Más tarde en la cena mi madre me pregunto si estaba bien, yo solo asentí, ella no necesitaba preocuparse por mí.

Él no me busco, ella no me dio ni la cara en los siguientes días y yo no deje que me tumbara, yo podía seguir con mi vida, no los necesitaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Días después de eso, descubrí que habían formalizado su relación, ese día sí que llore, pero de rabia contenida, no podía creer tal cinismo, tanto de ella como de él, y lo peor era que como las familias eran amigas, yo debía verlos muy seguido juntos.

Dieron las dos de la tarde y llame a mis hermanos para ir a casa, ellos empezaron a quejarse y yo camine hasta ellos para irnos, pero entonces un chico paso corriendo y ambos caímos al suelo.

-Wow.-dijo él mirándome a los ojos-Lo siento.-dijo con una gran sonrisa que por alguna razón me hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes, yo iba distraída.-dije un poco sonrojada, sus ojos negros como la noche me pusieron la piel chinita y me alteraron los latidos del corazón.

-Me llamo Damon-dijo ayudándome a levantarme y con una gran sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Damon. Me llamo Reneesme pero llámame Nessie.

-Un gusto Ness.-dijo sonriente, sonreí de vuelta y en ese momento llego Lucas con su semblante de niño celoso.

-Vámonos Nessie-dijo él tomando mi mano y jalándome, ahora sí ¿verdad?, reí por sus dulces ataques de celos.

-Debo irme Damon, pero espero volver a verte.

-¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta el próximo sábado? Es aquí en la playa.

-Sería fantástico.

-Entonces ¿aquí nos vemos?

-Sí.-dije sonriente, Lucas puso mala cara y yo le hice una señal a Damon de que debía irme, él asintió y sonrió despidiéndose.

Lucas y Emily iban sentados en los asientos de atrás mientras que Tony y Jaime iban en los asientos de hasta atrás con sus arrumacos mientras yo manejaba el auto, sin poder sacarme Damon de la cabeza, hacía tiempo no me pasaba algo así.

Llegamos a casa y todos se repartieron, yo solo pase a decirle a mi mamá que debía irme a mi apartamento pues tenía trabajo, ella sonrió y asintió.

-¿Vendrás mañana para la parrillada por el cumpleaños de Emmett?-pregunto sonriente aun.

-Sí.-dije sin poder zafarme de otro compromiso familiar, lo había hecho antes con tal de no verlos juntos pero no podía hacerlo siempre.

-Que bueno, estará feliz de verte, tiene mucho que no vas por la casa de ellos.

-Mamá…

-Lo sé…-dijo con un suspiro, me sonrió de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, yo le entregue las llaves de la camioneta y ella me dio las de mi auto.

Me fui en mi auto hasta mi apartamento, él más alto del lugar, un piso completo, lo había comprado con la primera paga que tuve. Era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, tenía la vista más bella de la ciudad, había hecho miles de paisajes desde aquí, todos se habían vendido rápidamente.

Aun en mi apartamento no me pude sacar de la cabeza a Damon y antes de darme cuenta estaba pintando su rostro en un gran lienzo con grafito, marcando sus ojos negros como la noche. Suspire al terminar, y me fui a dormir alrededor de las 2 de la mañana.

.

.

Llegue tarde a la parrillada de cumpleaños por haberme dormido tan tarde pero al verlo ahí esta mañana me di cuenta que valía la pena, era un retrato hermoso, estaba ansiosa por la salida del sábado.

-Hola Em.-dije sonriéndole, él sonrió, en verdad teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos.-Feliz cumpleaños.-dije antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Gracias, nena. Te extrañaba, hace años no te veo.

-Lo sé, tal vez pase por tu casa algún día.-dije sonriente.

-Eso sería genial. Rose también te extraña mucho.

-He tenido mucho trabajo.

-Lo sé, fuimos a tu galería hace días.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres una artista nena.

-Gracias.

Cuando los vi suspire y Emmett me dejo ir, no me gustaba estar cerca de ellos, los sentía como una maldita traición andante, tenía años que no entablaba una conversación con alguno de ellos, los evitaba a toda costa y los saludaba por educación. En la comida todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzaron a contar viejas anécdotas.

-¿Recuerdan el primer cumpleaños de Nessie?-dijo Emmett riendo.-Creo que mi hijo aun tiene la cicatriz de esa mordida-sonreí por cortesía, una de las cosas malas de que tu ex fuera tan amigo de tu familia era esto, las malditas viejas historias.

-Se lo merecía-dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, él había agarrado un odio contra Jacob del que nadie lo sacaría, ni siquiera que fuera el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿La primera vez que fuimos todos juntos a Forks?-dijo mi madre sacándonos de ese tema, sin saber a lo que nos había llevado.

-O fue un hermoso viaje, ame todos los lugares.-dijo Alice sonriente.-Jamás creí volver a amar Forks hasta ese viaje.-mi mente se perdió en aquel viaje, fue cuando tenía 16 años, aquella vez que Jacob y yo tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos y la primera para ambos, levante la mirada y lo vi mirándome, sacude la cabeza y les sonreí a las demás personas.

Al ter minar de abrir regalos se armo una pequeña fiesta nocturna, esas solían ser mis favoritas, Jacob me abrazaba y me sentaba en su regazo, alejando el frío de mi cuerpo, ahora lo hacía con alguien más. Suspire debía dejar todo eso atrás.

-Nessie ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo?-dijo Emmett sacando la guitarra que solía usar.

-No lo sé.-dije bajando la mirada, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Por favor. Por mi cumpleaños.

-Bien pero solo una.-dije suspirando. Tome la guitarra y la primera canción que había tocado fue dedicada a Jacob y ahora no podía tocar esa canción ni porque me pagaran por ello, así que decidí trabajar con algo nuevo.-Está es nueva.-no había tocado la guitarra pero si había escrito varias letras, y está se la dedicaba a mi pareja favorita.

_Me despierto por la noche__  
>con una sonrisa en la cara<br>y no me siento fuera de lugar  
>y tú probablemente aún estás trabajando<br>en el turno de nueve a cinco  
>me pregunto si eso es malo.<em>

_Cuando veas mi cara  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>cuando camines por mi vida<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>espero que tengas tu infierno.<em>

_Dónde está ahora el límite de tu amor  
>y dónde está ese coche brillante<br>¿conseguiste llegar lejos?  
>No parecías estar tan tensa en el amor<br>nunca lo viste caer con tanta fuerza  
>¿sabes dónde estás?<br>_

_La verdad es que te echo de menos  
>y en realidad estoy mintiendo.<em>

Para mi sorpresa los niños empezaron a cantar los niños conmigo y yo me reí de la cara que tenían los presentes que entendían para quien iba la canción, en especial la cara de ese par de hipócritas. _  
><em>  
><strong><em>Cuando veas mi cara<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>cuando camines por mi vida  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>espero que tengas tu infierno._**

_Si encuentras un hombre  
>que valga la pena<br>y te trate bien  
>entonces él es un idiota<br>menos mal que tú eres  
>la esperanza para darle tu infierno<em>.

_Mañana pensarás en ti misma  
>¿dónde falló todo?<br>Pero la lista continúa  
>la verdad es que te echo de menos<br>y en realidad estoy mintiendo._

**Cuando veas mi cara  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>cuando camines por mi vida<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>espero que tengas tu infierno.<br>**  
><em>Si encuentras un hombre<br>que valga la pena  
>y te trate bien<br>entonces él es un idiota  
>menos mal que tú eres<br>la esperanza para darle tu infierno._

_Nunca sabrás  
>lo que me hiciste<br>puedes intentar recordar  
>todo eso no es bueno para mí<br>y ahí están todas tus mentiras  
>si me miras a los ojos<br>con la triste, triste mirada  
>que llevas tan bien.<br>**  
>Cuando veas mi cara<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>cuando camines por mi vida  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>espero que tengas tu infierno.**_

_Si encuentras un hombre  
>que valga la pena<br>y te trate bien  
>entonces él es un idiota<br>menos mal que tú eres  
>la esperanza para darle tu infierno.<br>_  
><strong><em>Cuando veas mi cara<br>espero que tengas tu infierno,  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>cuando camines por mi vida  
>espero que tengas tu infierno,<br>espero que tengas tu infierno._**

**_Cuando escuches esta canción  
>y la tararees<br>y no lo digas  
>entonces serás tú la tonta<br>sigo bien  
>esperando que tengas tu infierno<br>cuando escuches esta canción  
>espero que tengas tu infierno<br>puedes tararear  
>espero que te sitúes dentro de tu infierno<em>**

Al terminar de cantarla tanto los niños como yo estábamos cantando alto, claro y fuerte, incluso ellos llevaban su propia coreografía, mientras yo me reía con ellos, era un sonrisa de completa satisfacción, porque era lo que sentía por ellos, esperaba que cada que vieran mi cara se sintieran en el mismo infierno, la dulce Nessie que los ignoraba no era nada comparada con la chica que tenían enfrente ahora.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al terminar y los niños parecían más que divertidos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Emmett.-dije sonriéndole a mi casi tío favorito.

-Gracias nena-dijo él con una gran sonrisa, él era el único que no tenía la cara pálida y la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.-Sigues cantando como una profesional.

-Gracias.

-En serio deberías hacer un disco o algo así y poner esa canción como la principal.-dijo sonriente, no sabía si él había entendido la indirecta o no, pero sin duda me saco una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias.

-Lo pensaré Em.-dije sonriente, después de todo tenía algunos contactos que me habían contactado con disqueras que habían escuchado en bares y ese tipo de lugares, tal vez lo haría, para que mi canción fuera un hit y ellos tuvieran que escucharla cada que prendieran el radio.

Después de la fiesta cada uno se fue por su lado y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Al llegar a mi apartamento me sentía tranquila, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, suspire y me deje caer en el piso donde tenía un montón de cojines, donde generalmente me sentaba a pintar, tome una libreta y comencé a escribir, era lo que solía hacer, casi nunca dormía temprano, dormía entrada la madrugada, por primera vez desde hace mucho escribí una canción cursi, mientras la mirada del retrato de Damon me miraba fijamente.

Suspire mientras me estiraba y me iba a dormir, mi madre decía que mi apartamento tenía demasiado espacio libre, que debería comprar más muebles para llenar, pero yo amaba mi gran espacio, por eso lo había comprado, me acosté en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

La semana paso volando, fui un par de veces a la galería y lo que más me sorprendió hasta a mí fue que después de casi dos años por fin había podido sacar su retrato de mi casa y llevarlo a la venta, Franco que era el chico que vendía todo mientras yo no estaba se sorprendió bastante pues llevaba mucho pidiendo que lo llevara a la galería pero yo me había aferrado mucho a él, le tenía cariño pero ayer me di cuenta que ese cariño se había ido al cuerno, lo odiaba y no lo iba a negar más, odiaba a Jacob tanto como a Cloe.

Finalmente llego el sábado y hoy vería a Damon de nuevo, lo había tenido en la cabeza toda la semana, me puse algo muy relajado pero bonito, al salir de la casa rumbo a la fiesta me tope con Tony sonriente al lado de Jaime.

-¿Hola?-les llame, ellos me miraron sonrientes.-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Queríamos saber si podíamos pasar el día aquí.-dijo Tony sonriéndome con esos ojos verdes que parecían los de mi padre.

-Lo siento chicos voy de salida. Pero pueden quedarse si quieren, solo no toquen las pinturas por favor y no hagan cosas malas, soy muy joven para ser tía.-dije divertida a lo que Jaime se puso roja como un tomate.

-Gracias Ness.-dijo Tony sonriente, los deje pasar y yo me fui rumbo a la playa, ahí vi a Damon a lo lejos, le sonreí y él corrió hasta mí.

-Hola, muñeca.-dijo sonriente, sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola.

-Qué bueno que viniste, toda la semana estuve pensando en ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Pues yo también pensé mucho en ti.-dije sonrojada, él sonrió y me llevo a la fiesta.

Sin duda una de las mejores a las que he ido, desde ahí Damon y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, salimos juntos varias veces, incluso lo lleve a la galería donde presentaba mis obras, él quedo fascinado cuando salimos de ahí, dijo que quería verme pintar algún día.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y nuestra relación se volvió algo más que amistad, Damon era oficialmente mi novio, él tenía esa personalidad que me complementaba, era libre y aventurero como yo pero al mismo tiempo era la única persona que sabía controlar mis locos cambios de humor, bien dicen que un artista es muy sentimental, pues él parecía ser perfecto para llevarme.

El día del cumpleaños de mi padre hicimos casi lo mismo que con Emmett, excepto que esta vez lleve a Damon conmigo, se lo había presentado a mis padres una semana después de que nos hicimos novios y ellos había quedado encantados con él, pero hoy lo conocería la familia entera, a excepción de mis hermanos que también lo habían conocido aquel día.

-Hola Ness.-dijo Tony al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Tony.

-Damon-dijo Tony chocando los cinco con mi novio.

-Tony, amigo.-dijo sonriente. Ellos se habían caído más que bien.

-Damon-grito Emily con una gran sonrisa corriendo a los brazos de Damon, a sus 10 años era una niña muy dulce.

-Hola hermosa-dijo él mirándola dulcemente, yo adoraba a los niños y para mí sorpresa él también así que era un gran punto a su favor.

-¿Viniste al cumpleaños de mi papi?

-Sí.

-¿Trajiste un regalo?

-Sí.-dijo Damon sonriente.

-¿Qué trajiste?

-Es sorpresa.-dijo haciéndole cosquillas a mi pequeña hermana, ella sonrió y él le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Damon-dijo Lucas llegando sonriente.

-Hola.-lo saludo Damon con una sonrisa.

-Hola Nessie.-dijo Lucas y me abrazo fuerte, él siempre sería mi niño celoso.

-Hola príncipe.-él sonrió, cuando era más pequeño lo llamaba así ahora solo lo hacía en casa pues sería vergonzoso para él hacerlo en la escuela o frente a sus amigos.

-Hola princesa.-dijo él divertido.

Salimos al patio, mi madre había preparado todo de una manera hermosa, me encanto cada detalle, Damon y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas alejadas para platicar.

-Debo decirte algo-dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo dándome un beso en el hombro, sentí una electricidad desde ahí hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-No sé si sea importante o no, pero, mi ex estará aquí.

-Oh.

-Su familia es muy amiga de la mía así que estará aquí, pero él tiene novia.

-¿Por qué te preocupa mi reacción?

-Pues eres mi novio ahora y no quería que pensaras que te estaba ocultando cosas.

-Todos tenemos secretos, amor.

-Sí, pero esto podría ponerse incomodo.

-Tal vez, pero mientras estés conmigo y ese idiota que te dejo ir no se te acerque-dijo con una mueca que me hizo sonreí, por si no lo había dicho mi novio era un chico celoso.-Estaremos bien.

-Te he dicho que te amo.-dije sonriente abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Un par de veces pero jamás me canso de escucharlo.-dijo coqueto.

-Te amo-dije sonriendo y bese castamente sus labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti, muñeca.-dijo antes de besarme con más intensidad.

-Bueno Damon me caes bien pero no para tanto-dijo mi padre detrás de nosotros.

-Lo siento Señor Cullen-dijo Damon sonriéndole a mi padre.

-Llámame Edward.-dijo él.

-Ok, feliz cumpleaños Edward.

-Gracias. Pero vengo a decirles que ya va a iniciar la cena.

-Claro, vamos.-dije sonriente pero antes me acerque a mi papá y lo abrace-Felicidades papá.

-Gracias mi niña.-dijo él dándome un beso la frente.

En la cena estaban todos, nos reíamos y divertíamos con un montón de historias viejas, Damon sonreía cada que la historia se tornaba sobre mí, como ahora.

-Creo que lo peor que tuviste que pasar fue cuando Nessie quiso ser bailarina de ballet.-dijo mi madre tomando la mano de papá sobre la mesa.

-Oh sí, eso fue una de las cosas más vergonzosas que tuve que hacer pero volvería a hacerlo por ver la risa de mi preciosa niña cuando me subí a ese escenario.-dijo sonriéndome, sonreí y Damon beso mi mejilla sonrojada.

-Me encantaría verte con tu tutú-dijo Damon en mi oreja, sonreí y me sonroje, él y yo lo habíamos hecho, digamos que estábamos en esa fase en que no puedes dejar de tocar al otro, ambos sabíamos que nos amábamos y confiábamos el uno en el otro, así que paso días después de volvernos novios, era un hombre pasional que me volvía loca.

-Tal vez luego-dije con la promesa en mente, él sonrió y beso mi oreja.

-Es una promesa.

-Damon, Nessie ¿Cómo les ha ido?-pregunto mi madre sonriente.

-Muy bien, estamos más que felices-dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, se ven muy bien juntos.

-Al lado de esta belleza es difícil pero hago lo mejor que puedo-dijo Damon mirándome sonriente, las presentes hicieron el típico "Aww" y yo sonreí.

-¿Algún plan a futuro?-pregunto mi padre, Damon me sonrió y yo asentí.

-Sí, pensamos mudarnos juntos.-dije sonriente. Mi padre me miro sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-dije feliz.-Pensamos hacerlo antes de que tenga que salir de viaje en un mes.-dije explicando.

-¿De viaje?-pregunto Emmett.

-Sí, al final seguí tu consejo de intentar cantar profesionalmente y tengo una cita en la disquera de Nueva York así que iré ahí por un par de semanas a grabar y hacer la sesión de fotos, bueno, iremos-dije mirando a mi novio.

-Wow, seré el primero en comprar ese disco-dijo Em sonriente.

Después de la cena pasamos al jardín a ver la noche.

-¿Seguirás la tradición o debemos comprar el disco para escuchar tu voz?-dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿En serio?-pregunte sonriente.

-Complácenos.-sonreí y tome la guitarra pero para sorpresa de todos se la pase a Tony.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñe?-pregunte sonriente, él sonrió y asintió, empezó a tocar mientras yo me levantaba y tomaba la mano de Damon entre las mías.

watch?v=7Yh10ToBGq0

Sonreímos y comenzamos a cantar, él sonrió y me siguió mientras lo guiaba en la canción, era nuestro momento, nos perdimos en nuestro momento, escuchábamos a los demás aplaudir al compas de la canción mientras Tony tocaba la canción.

Nuestros ojos jamás se alejaron mientras bailábamos y cantábamos, luego al terminar nos besamos de manera tierna.

-Te amo-dije bajito.

-Te amo.-dijo él como respuesta y sonreí.

Esa fue una gran noche.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Damon se levanto temprano dejándome una nota de que volvería en la tarde, me levante y tome un poco de café, camine hasta la ventana que reflejaba una tranquila mañana de invierno.

Tenía el retrato de Damon en una base en la esquina del apartamento, era perfecto a mi parecer, él lo vio la primera vez que había venido y quedo impresionado, sin duda lo amaba. De pronto tocaron a la puerta, yo deje la taza en la barra de la cocina y fui a abrir y me tope con Jacob, parecía no haber dormido y se veía alterado.

-¿Jacob?

_**Jake Pov**_

Sí, cometí errores, el primero haber besado a Cloe, fui débil, estúpido, idiota y lo arruine con la chica que amaba, ¿Qué demonio? La chica que amo.

Nessie, mi dulce chica de cabellos cobrizos, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. La amaba de manera enloquecedora pero la verdad es que después de eso ella no volvió a verme igual, en su mirada había decepción, odio, rabia, ella ya no me veía con amor.

La relación con Cloe fue una locura, después de dos años juntos creí que había llegado a amarla pero al ver a Nessie con alguien más me di cuenta que los sentimientos que tenía por Ness jamás habían desaparecido, seguían ahí, en mi corazón, solo que escondidos.

Verla tan perdida de amor por ese tipo, los celos me aturdieron, todos festejaban esa relación, ellos darían un paso que nosotros nunca pudimos, tal vez porque jamás se lo pedí pero habría amado iniciar algo así, mudarnos, casarnos, quizá una familia…

Pero ahora todo eso era una simple ilusión porque ahora yo estaba con otra y no era simplemente otra, era su prima, sabía que Nessie jamás nos perdonaría, yo mismo no puedo perdonarme. La cague y arruine nuestro amor, ya no iba a haber más besos, ni caricias, no volvería a despertar con ella entre mis brazos y me dolía más de lo que podía aceptar. Esa noche no dormí, me la pase divagando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que al amanecer decidí que debía hablar con ella.

-¿Jacob?-ella llevaba una camisa solamente, era de él, podía reconocerla, la llevaba ayer en la cena, sus piernas estaban al descubierto y su pelo era una locura, tan hermosa y sexy.

-Ness…-ella me miraba como si estuviera loco, y tal vez lo estaba, pero por ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesta.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Dame un minuto.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y 10 minutos después volvió con ropa, era un pants y una playera.-Ahora sí ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre nosotros.-dije mirando al suelo.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí. Tú y yo.

-No hay un "Tú y yo", Jacob.

-Claro que lo hay, acaso 4 años se olvidan de la noche a la mañana.

-No, se olvidan con que tu ex se haga novio de tu prima a los pocos días de terminar y lleven dos años de relación-dijo molesta.

-Ness…-comencé a hablar avergonzado, ¿con que cara podía venir y reclamarle algo?

-Nada de "Ness" quiero que te largues de mi apartamento ahora mismo.-dijo y frunció el labio de esa manera tierna que tiene cuando está molesta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alterado, sí, ella era perfecta.

-Por favor, déjame hablar contigo, explicarte…

-No hay explicaciones que dar Jacob, han pasado dos años, yo tengo a Damon, y tú a Cloe. Ya no es momento de querer enmendar errores así que ahórrate las explicaciones.-dijo girándose para ir a la puerta, tome su brazo y la gire de vuelta para que mirara a los ojos.

-Hay mucho que explicar. Puede que hayan pasado dos años pero nunca cerramos esto Reneesme y lo sabes. Puede que tú estés con ese tipo y yo esté con ella pero nosotros nunca tuvimos un cierre, nunca hubo un final.-dije mirando sus ojos, tan perfectos, tan hermosos.

-¡Para mí lo hubo!-grito soltándose de mi agarre y caminando lejos de mí, al centro del apartamento, era un lugar abierto, muy su estilo.-¡Lo hubo en el mismo momento en que la besaste!

-Lo hice sin pensar, jamás creí que llegaríamos a esto.

-¿Y qué pensabas que pasaría Jacob? ¿Qué te perdonaría y seguiríamos juntos? En serio quiero saber que paso por tu mente cuando lo hiciste, cuando tiraste 4 años a la borda por ella.

-¡No pensé! Era un maldito 14 de febrero y estaba solo en casa porque tú no quisiste salir conmigo, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve preparando esa fecha? Dios conseguí una reservación en el mejor lugar Los Angeles, preparé una velada perfecta para los dos, ¡COMPRE UN ANILLO MALDITA SEA! Y ME CANCELASTE UN DÍA ANTES-grite sacándome todo ese coraje que me había guardado, ella abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Hiciste qué?-pregunto con un susurro, ahí me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me había jurado jamás decirle nada, ¿Qué caso tenía? Pero la verdad era que si me había dolido que me cancelara, lo había comprado y preparado todo con anticipación, estaba emocionado, feliz por esa noche pero ella me dejo así sin más.

-Compre un anillo.-repetí mirándola a los ojos, si bien me había sentido mal, no pensé en salir corriendo detrás de otra chica, las cosas se me fueron de las manos. Sonreí sarcástico-Y me cancelaste…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mirando mis ojos aun sorprendida, suspire y mire sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees? ¡TE AMABA! QUERÍA UNA VIDA A TU LADO. Pero quién diría que todo terminaría así, tú con él, yo con ella y nuestra historia enterrada.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿Qué caso tenía? Reneesme. Yo sabía que ese trabajo era muy importante para ti, y si te llamaba para rogarte que asistieras tú lo habrías hecho, lo sé, te conozco, pero entonces no habrías terminado tu trabajo y habrías reprobado, eso habría retrasado tu carrera, esa en la que te esforzaste como una loca para lograr entrar, y volverte la mejor. Quizá habrías dicho que sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Me odiarías tanto como me odias ahora.

-Pero…

-Yo no quiero que me pidas perdón Reneesme, porque yo cometí todos los errores, si tal vez esa noche se arruino, pero yo pude esperar, después de entregar aquel trabajo estarías libre, me lo habías dicho pero mi coraje fue mayor, me sentía mal y cometí el mayor error de mi vida. Mi intención jamás fue besarla como venganza o algo así, jamás la quise de esa manera, pero esa tarde fui débil y nos destruí, acabe con lo nuestro sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque creí que había dejado de amarte, creí que lo que quedaba era simple cariño por todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero solo quise mentirme a mí mismo. Porque cuando te vi con él mi corazón se sintió fatal, mi cabeza pensó un montón de ideas para matarlo por tocarte, porque mis sentimientos volvieron con más fuerza que nunca.-dije acercándome a ella y rodeándola con mis brazos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunto con lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro, se veía tan llena de tristeza, había tanto dolor en ellos.

-Lo siento, quisiera poder guardarme esto pero no puedo…-dije acercándome a sus labios, sus brazos estaban sobre mi pecho-no puedo.-dije sobre sus labios, ella cerro sus ojos y su aliento choco con el mío-Te amo, Nessie.-dije antes de besarla, ella seguía llorando mientras nos besábamos, sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello lentamente y mis brazos la pegaron más a mí.

La recosté en el piso, donde tenía el montón de cojines, su cuerpo seguía siendo mi perdición, entre besos nos desnudamos mutuamente, perdidos en esa burbuja que hacía tanto no construíamos juntos, la hice mía una vez más, solo la luz del sol fue testigo de ello, volvimos a estar juntos y jamás me sentí tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Horas después desperté con ella durmiendo en mis brazos, bese su brazo con dulzura y sonreí, la amaba tanto, sería difícil pero podíamos con ello, porque nuestro amor era fuerte, se removió y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le sonreí con dulzura, solo nos cubría una fina manta que estaba en el suelo.

-Hola, mi amor.-dije besando su brazo una vez más.

-Hola.-dijo bajito, escondiendo la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte con miedo, ella no me miro.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Esto no debió pasar.-dijo levantando la mirada y viéndome llena de pena.

-¿Crees que esto fue un error?

-Lo fue, Jacob. Tú estás con Cloe, yo estoy con Damon y acabamos de fallarles a ambos.-dijo llorando de vuelta.

-Ya no llores más.-la consolé, ella no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, se arrepentía de haberlos lastimado.

-Me jure que nunca le haría a nadie lo que me hicieron a mí, y veme ahora…-dijo entre lágrimas.

-No. Eso fue una idiotez, un gran error. Lo que nosotros acabamos de hacer, es por amor.-dije mirando sus ojitos rojos, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho, buscando que la abrazara.

-¿Qué se supone que pasara ahora?

-No te dejaré ir otra vez.-dije firme, ella sonrió, me conocía era un hombre terco y celoso.-Ahora eres mía de vuelta y para siempre.

-¿Y Cloe?

-Yo no la amo.-dije levantando su rostro para que me viera a los ojos.-Solo te amo a ti, mi Reneesme.

-Pero aun estas con ella.

-No por mucho.-prometí.

-No quiero lastimarlos.

-Es algo inminente, Nessie, porque no pienso soltarte de nuevo.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré cada día de nuestras vidas. Te demostrare lo mucho que te amo.

-Confió en ti.

.

.

.

_**Tres años después.**_

Si bien habíamos pasado por malos momentos, nuestro amor había logrado levantarse y superar cada altibajo, éramos felices.

Cuando nos reconciliamos y revelamos a nuestras familias, se pusieron felices por nosotros, por el lado de Cloe habíamos terminado en malos términos, intente explicarle que no era mi intención lastimarla, pero que no podía dejar de amar a la persona con la que había crecido, le pedí perdón, pero ella no se lo tomo nada bien, Alice y Jasper habían decidido no meterse en los líos entre nosotros por lo que no se molestaron conmigo o con Reneesme cuando nos volvieron a ver juntos.

Ahora tres años después vivíamos juntos y estábamos felices juntos, ella era la mujer de mi vida, no sabía cómo había logrado pasar dos años sin dormir con ella entre mis brazos o sin besarla, ahora no me imaginaba pasar un solo día sin ella a mi lado. Su disco había salido más que bien, era una mujer talentosa, la galería seguía abierta, tenía varios dibujos y fue divertido cuando me hizo ir a la galería a recuperar el retrato que había hecho mío.

**Flash Back**

-Rápido Jake-me llamo mi amada desde la puerta.

-Ya voy.-dije corriendo tras ella.-No entiendo porque estas tan preocupada, siempre puedes hacer otro retrato, puedo ser tu modelo las veces que desees.-dije sonriente.

-Haré otros, pero ese es el primero que hice y lo quiero para mí, no quiero que ninguna mujer desesperada tenga el cuadro de mi novio en su sala o algo peor.-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Cambiamos rápidamente el dibujo por el que había pintado de Damon y corrimos fuera de la galería.

Nos recargamos en una pared y respiramos agitadamente, no tenía sentido correr por entrar a su propia galería pero había sido una experiencia entretenida, la vi sonreí y sonreí de vuelta para después atrapar sus labios entre los míos con desesperación.

-Vamos a casa, quiero hacerte mía-dije entre jadeos. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Vamos.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Sonreí mientras iba a la casa, era nuestro aniversario estaríamos en el apartamento juntos, solos, no queríamos cosas ostentoso, solo queríamos estar juntos.

Cenamos pasta y un poco de vino, ella suspiro mirando la gran vista, aun tenía su piso en lo más alto de Los Angeles pero ese se había vuelto solo su estudio pues ahora ella y yo estábamos en nuestra casa juntos.

-En dos semanas…-dijo mirándome a los ojos con una gran sonrisa, tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios, besando su anillo de compromiso.

-Dos semanas.

-No puedo creer que por fin vayas a ser mi esposo.-dijo enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Por fin mi dulce Nessie, serás mía completamente.-dije sonriéndole dulcemente.-Creo que deberíamos brindar-dije divertido, levante las copas y la botella, leyendo en el proceso que era vino sin alcohol.-¿Por qué cambiaste de vino?-pregunte distraídamente mientras servía las copas, ella amaba el vino blanco.

-Pues…es que ahora no puedo beber alcohol.-dijo sonrojándose dulcemente, le pase su copa y pase mi brazo por su cintura, sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy fui al médico.

-¿Estás enferma?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño, preocupándome de inmediato.

-No, no es eso.-dijo mordiendo su labio.

-¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Recuerdas hace semanas, cuando peleamos y fui al estudio…-dijo nerviosa, asentí-Cuando fuiste por mí y antes de darnos cuenta terminamos haciendo el amor en el piso.-dijo sonrojada, sonreí, esa parecía ser nuestra costumbre, pelear y hacer el amor como dos locos.

-Sí-dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues ese día yo acababa de cambiar de método anticonceptivo y tú no te cuidaste.-dijo roja como nunca. La mire confundido.-Y digamos y eso trajo una…bella consecuencia.-dijo dulcemente, en mi cabeza uní los puntos y entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Quieres decir qué?

-Sí-dijo sonriente.-Estoy embarazada.-dijo aun más feliz, sonreí y quitando las copas de en medio la abrace con fuerza girándola en el aire.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.-repetí entre besos.

-Y nosotros a ti.

-Oh Dios, estoy tan feliz.

-Yo también.

-Quiero gritárselo al mundo.

-Yo creo que será mejor decirlo después de la boda, así mi padre no te matara.-dijo ella riéndose.

-Moriría feliz.

-Ah no Señor, usted me cumple en el altar.

-Jamás te fallaría, mi amor.

-Más te vale.-dijo sonriente y la bese.

.

.

.

_**Edward Pov**_

Intentaba estar tranquilo pero al lado de Emmett simplemente eso no se podía.

-Te mencione hace año que alguien cuidaría a los nietos, ¿no es así?-dijo divertido, mientras mecía a Kellan en sus brazos.-Sí, peque, yo se lo dije a tu abuelo, pero él no me escucho y por eso ahora las chicas se fueron de paseo y nosotros estamos aquí con ustedes.

-Cállate Emmett-dije molesto, tomando a mi princesa Nikkie entre mis brazos.-Tu abuelo está loco mi niña.-dije sonriéndole.

Cuando me dijeron que mi princesa, mi Nessie estaba embarazada quise matar al estúpido de Jacob, primero me la robaba y ahora la dejaba embarazada, juro que si no fuera porque no quería dejar huérfanos a mis nietos, lo habría matado.

Luego nos dijeron que serían gemelos y junto con mi Bella estuvimos felices por ellos, ahora nos tocaba cuidarlos a Emmett y a mí, los niños tenían 6 meses y eran una belleza como mi hija, gracias a Dios sus genes reinaron en esa combinación, no quería nietos con la energía y locura de Emmett.

Nikkie me tenía en su dedo meñique, era la niña de mis ojos, la amaba con todo mi corazón, sus tiernas sonrisas me encantaban, mientras Kellan era un niño de mamá y de sus abuelas, él siempre quería ir con ellas, no podía verlas sin que estirara sus bracitos para que lo levantaran.

-¡Llegamos!-grito mi esposa. Sonreí y fui con Nikkie en mis brazos a recibirla.

-Hola mi amor.-dije besando sus labios castamente.

-Hola, cariño.-dijo sonriente.-Hola pequeña, ¿tienes sueño?-le pregunto a Nikkie, ella bostezo en mis brazos y ella sonrió tiernamente.

-Papá, si quieres dámela para llevarla a dormir-dijo Nessie sonriendo. En ese momento entro el tipo que se robo a mi Nessie.

-¿Lista amor?

-Claro.-dijo ella besando sus labios, lo mire con odio.

-Bella, Edward.

-Hola Jacob.

-Jacob.

Todos se fueron, dejándonos a mi Bella y a mí solos en la casa, nos acostamos en el sofá.

-Te amo-dije besando su cuello, ella sonrió y se pego más a mi cuerpo.

-Te amo.-respondió dulcemente.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Jaime está embarazada-dijo sonriente, sonreí, en el caso de Tony se había casado y habían esperado para comenzar a tener hijos.

-Eso es fantástico.

-Lo sé, pronto tendremos niños corriendo por la casa otra vez.-dijo sonriente.

-Y apenas estamos saliendo de los locos adolescentes.-dije divertido, pensando en Lucas y Emily que eran un par de adolescente de 17 años.

-Bueno al menos ahora seremos los dulces abuelos que los reciban cuando peleen con sus padres-dijo divertida.

-Tú serás la abuela más sexy que hay.

-Y tú el abuelo más atractivo que existe.

-Mi dulce Bella, te amo tanto como el primer día.

-Te amo Edward, jamás lo dudes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora sí se acabo, espero les haya gustado, ahora sigue "El Profesor Cullen" :)<strong>


	19. NOTA AUTORA

**Hola!**

**Lo siento no es nuevo capítulo.**

**En realidad quería decirles que como han estado viendo se han estado borrando las cuentas con adaptaciones y sé que esta es una de una película y tal vez no cuente igual pero por si acaso decidí quitarla de mi cuenta en FF.**

**La noticia es que la voy a pasar a PDF y la subiré a mi grupo en facebook por si la quieren :) **

**El grupo se llama "Contando historias" ahí subiré está y muchas otras de las historias mías. **

**Gracias por su atención :3 **


End file.
